Humiliations
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Spencer Reid, âgé de seize ans, subit chaque jour de nouvelles brimades par les élèves de son université. Jusqu'où ira cette sordide torture? Fanfiction reprenant des éléments du 3x16.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Humiliations_

**Personnages principaux **: _Spencer Reid_

**Résumé** : _Spencer Reid est le souffre-douleur des élèves. Peu à peu, les humiliations vont s'intensifier jusqu'à devenir insoutenables._

**Rated** : _T_

**Pourquoi cette Fanfiction **: _J'aime énormément le personnage de Spencer Reid et j'ai adoré l'épisode Elephant's Memory (3x16), pour cette raison, j'ai décidé de décrire l'adolescence du jeune Reid. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 1**

Se fondre, se couler dans la masse, s'oublier, être discret. Se taire. Avancer. Croire. Espérer être assez _effacé_ pour passer une seule journée _en paix_. Vingt-quatre heures de calme...

Il longeait les murs, évitait les regards, filait comme une ombre triste dans les couloirs, priant intérieurement pour _une trêve_. Seul dans sa tête et seul dans cette immonde université, il tentait en vain de se protéger des autres, ces êtres sordides qui le méprisaient depuis toujours. Il était soit transparent, soit l'objet de toutes les moqueries... Il préférait par conséquent, être le plus _inexistant_ possible.

Un bras robuste lui barra soudainement la route, faisant trébucher ses sombres pensées.

_-Salut Spenci... Tu m'as l'air bien pressé... _

Le jeune homme, le regard fuyant, encore plus pâle que d'habitude eut dès cette phrase les larmes aux yeux. _C'était la fin de la tranquillité._

_-Tu ne sais pas répondre ? Il y a quoi dans ta grosse tête, du vide, de l'eau ou de la merde ?_

Reid suivit du regard ce bras musclé jusqu'à un torse carré et gonflé par les entrainements de foot. Il n'osa pas lever ses yeux perdus vers ce visage carré, couronné de cheveux courts, bruns et dressés par le gel. La coupe du moment, sans doute.

La question lui semblait abordable pour un élève du CP... Mais il ne se voyait pas commencer à énumérer _le tronc cérébral, le cerveau, le cervelet, le liquide céphalo-rachidien_,... Il opta donc pour la meilleure technique de défense qu'il connaisse : l'ignorance.

_-Je... je... sais pas..._

Le jeune homme sportif aux yeux remplis d'autosatisfaction l'attrapa par le cou et le plaqua au mur.

-_Oh... Spenci ne sait pas ?... C'est rare ça que t'aies pas une bouse à lâcher... _

Des voix railleuses s'élevèrent derrière la brute. Les larmes de Spencer se mirent à couler paresseusement sur ses joues rouges de honte. Il était effrayé par tous ces regards amusés et moqueurs qui semblaient lui jeter des dizaines de pierres en pleine face.

Il sentit doucement ses pieds quitter le sol et la main se refermer plus fort sur sa pomme d'Adam. Il avait l'impression d'être une vulgaire poupée légère comme une plume, avec laquelle on s'amusait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se casse. Il ne lutta pas, trop habitué à ces tourments et serra contre lui ses bouquins, ses seuls compagnons dans la douleur.

Le type les lui arracha alors brutalement des mains et les jeta plus loin. Reid baissa les yeux et ne réagit pas... Ayant trop peur d'être l'instigateur d'une provocation qu'il paierait encore plus cher ensuite.

_-Les gars, ses livres ne lui servent à rien, puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de les capter... Qui veut lui faire des dessins dedans pour qu'il puisse y comprendre quelque chose ?_

Des mouches sur de la merde. C'était l'image la plus représentative à ses yeux. Un essaim de jeunes adultes coururent droit sur les bouquins, marqueurs en main sous les gémissements plaintifs de Spencer, à moitié étouffé sous la poigne de son bourreau.

Il était secoué de sanglots silencieux et terribles. Il tenta un peu et en vain de se dégager en les voyant dégrader son matériel, sous les rires _oppressants_ des élèves. Il vit même un de ces salauds prendre l'un de ses manuels avec lui dans les toilettes, pour lui faire subir d'autres outrages en privé. Une boule de tristesse roulait dans sa maigre poitrine : il avait déjà eu énormément de mal pour acheter tous ses livres... Depuis la fuite de son père, cet atroce abandon qu'il était résolu d'oublier, sa mère et lui se serraient la ceinture pour les frais... Voir tout ce matériel gâché était plus dur à supporter que cette main qui le plaquait au mur, qui le soulevait grotesquement du sol, devant l'ensemble des élèves de cette université.

Il ferma les yeux, et se mit à réciter des définitions qu'il connaissait par cœur pour se calmer, pour ne pas sentir la honte s'accrocher à chaque parcelle de peau.

Soudain, des pas rapides et imposants s'approchèrent, le brouhaha moqueur se transforma vite en chuchotement craintif. Une jeune fille blonde, sans aucun doute la plus belle de l'université, attrapa le bras violent qui maintenait Spencer au mur.

_-Rudy... Lâche-le ! Le préfet s'amène..._

Elle lança un petit regard désolé vers la victime qui sentit _une étrange vague de chaleur_ l'envahir et la main le lâcha aussi brutalement qu'elle l'avait attrapé. Il glissa sur le sol, sonné, tandis que l'attroupement se dissipait déjà autour de lui. Un homme petit, trapu et d'un certain embonpoint déboula dans le couloir où tout le monde circulait à nouveau de manière fluide.

Il remarqua un jeune homme à terre, rouge comme une pivoine, les yeux barbouillés de larmes. Il paressait plus jeune et plus chétif que la majorité des élèves de cette université. Grand, mince, pâle, ses cheveux châtains bouclaient doucement autour d'un visage angélique et continuellement triste. Ses longs membres dépassaient grotesquement de ses vêtements trop petits, démodés et fatigués. Ce garçon était visiblement ici grâce à une bourse d'étude...

_-Monsieur Reid... Un souci ?_

L'homme espérait avoir une fois de plus une réponse négative afin de pouvoir _encore _fermer les yeux... Evidemment, il savait que cet élève était victime de _brimades_... mais son silence l'aidait à ne pas trop y penser. Ni à accuser des élèves dont les parents _finançaient_ une nouvelle aile de l'université. L'adolescent –_car parler d'homme serait incongru devant cette frêle personne_- secoua doucement la tête.

_-Non... Aucun._

L'homme prit un ton sec.

_-Bien, levez-vous et circulez, alors._

En tremblant, Spencer se releva en acquiesçant.

_-Oui Monsieur... Je suis désolé..._

L'homme, pressé était déjà parti. _Fuyant ses responsabilités_.

Le garçon se dirigea lentement vers ses livres prestement abandonnés par ses bourreaux. Il les ramassa en silence, sur ses gardes, craignant de voir rappliquer la terrible bande pour finir le boulot, _pour lui faire pire_.

Il feuilleta furtivement son matériel souillé... Des dessins _scabreux_ figuraient à toutes les pages. Un hoquet de honte devant tant d'images à caractère sexuel lui souleva la poitrine. Il était atrocement gêné et mal à l'aise. Malgré tout, les lettres, les phrases et les paragraphes restaient lisibles sous toutes ces couches _abjectes_. Il se releva et referma ses si précieux livres avant d'entrer dans les toilettes pour rechercher le dernier.

Il se sentait très mal après cette confrontation... mais assez _troublé_ par le regard _d'Alexa Lisben_... Oui, cette magnifique fille l'avait regardé... Mais pas comme les autres, non, elle était _désolée_.

Une autre bouffée de chaleur envahit son corps. Il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce carrelée et trouva son livre imprégné d'urine dans une _vespasienne_. Ses pensées mielleuses se transformèrent en désespoir devant ce spectacle affligeant. Ces salauds _avaient pissé_ sur son livre d'histoire.

Il le ramassa avec dégoût et l'emballa de plusieurs couches de papier toilette avant de le mettre dans son sac à dos aux coutures usées.

Une journée ordinaire. _Et elle n'était certainement pas terminée._

* * *

Les feuilles tombaient sur sa route, le giflant parfois légèrement. Marcher, toujours avancer. Se diriger droit devant avant que la nuit ne le rattrape. Le soir tombait déjà.

Spencer avançait vers le petit appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère malade... Il était situé à plus de six kilomètres de l'université, mais l'abonnement au bus faisait partie des dépenses inutiles, portant préjudice aux factures d'électricité et de chauffage.

L'automne arrivait, donc, les frais augmenteraient à nouveau, comme chaque année. C'était une période où il fallait être économe pour avoir assez d'argent pour l'hiver. Ils ne recevaient malheureusement pas assez d'allocations, puisque pour l'Etat, ils vivaient toujours avec monsieur William Reid, un avocat gagnant un salaire plus que décent... Contester, demander plus ne ferait qu'éveiller les soupçons et risquait de le séparer de sa mère malade, qui était censée recevoir une aide médicale constante. A seize ans, et depuis six ans, il était le seul à s'occuper d'elle. Triste rôle, lourdes responsabilités pour un adolescent, aussi surdoué soit-il.

Son regard myope parcourut l'horizon gris d'immeubles _–il ne portait pas ses lunettes à l'université, car on risquait de les lui casser... et les verres coûtaient vraiment chers-_ et il calcula avec une précision chirurgicale le temps qu'il lui faudrait encore pour atteindre l'appartement.

Oui, il était intelligent. Trop. Il était _seul_ à cause de ça. Il était détesté à cause de cette tare. Il n'arrivait pas à entrer en relation avec les autres à cause de cette maladie atroce. _Et il était trop intelligent pour ne pas le voir ou le sentir._ Il soupira un peu, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête, tentant de trouver un moyen de devenir stupide, comme les autres. Un moyen d'aimer le sport... Un moyen d'être à la mode, d'être un élève normal.

_Mais il ne l'était pas._

Il arriva enfin devant le vieil immeuble sale dans lequel lui et sa mère louaient un petit appartement. Ils avaient dû déménager pour pouvoir avoir sa mère avec lui, près de l'université. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule à Vegas. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas l'argent pour payer deux logements.

Il monta les escaliers grinçants, en vieux bois dont le vernis s'était arraché sous les milliers de pas qui l'avaient parcouru. Il monta quatre étages _–l'immeuble était tellement vétuste qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur- _sentant des odeurs de fritures, d'animaux, de sueur et de poussière chatouiller ses narines. Avec peine, il imagina son père dans une grande villa, avec une agréable piscine à l'arrière... peut-être au bras _d'une autre femme._

Une boule de rancœur lui pesa l'estomac. Il arriva enfin au palier et sortit sa clé pour ouvrir la porte qui ne semblait que tenir par miracle. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans l'entrée sombre.

L'intérieur était tout de même potable, la moquette était certes usée, mais les murs et le plafond étaient sains. Il posa sa veste trop petite sur le porte-manteau et se dirigea doucement vers le salon où sa mère, les yeux perçants, écrivaient des tonnes de paperasses inutiles, pour ses cours imaginaires du lendemain. Elle avait été une prof excellente, durant sa vie avec William. Elle contrôlait bien et facilement ses crises, suivait à la lettre son traitement, aimait son mari et son fils plus que tout.

Aujourd'hui, _il ne restait que son fils_... et elle ne l'aimait que lorsqu'elle était assez lucide pour le reconnaître. Depuis le départ de l'homme de sa vie, elle s'était laissé aller. Elle était fanée, déjà presque morte, penchée du haut de cette chaise, flétrie, _pourrissant sur des illusions qui la maintenaient en vie_.

Spencer la regarda tendrement, posa son sac au sol et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle elle travaillait avec une attention _absurde_. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. C'était bien la seule femme qui acceptait ce genre de choses de sa part.

Un soupir exaspéré répondit à ce geste affectueux.

_-Spencer, je travaille... Je dois remettre un résumé de Tristan et Iseut à mes élèves..._

Il se retira doucement, tout en sachant qu'elle avait quand même apprécié ce geste, il le voyait au petit sourire naissant sur le bord de ses lèvres sèches. Trop sèches d'ailleurs.

_-Tu as bien bu aujourd'hui, maman ?_

Il fallait s'assurer de tout pour elle. Qu'elle se lève bien, qu'elle s'active un peu, qu'elle s'alimente...

_Aucune réponse_. Le silence et la solitude le suivaient vraiment partout. Il tendit une main vers la joue légèrement plissée de sa mère.

Mais il était en sécurité ici. Il avait le contrôle et _rien_ ne pouvait lui arriver.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Une odeur âcre de transpiration humaine et de déodorants apparemment déficients régnaient dans la pièce de torture. Sa pomme d'Adam remonta difficilement dans sa gorge dans un léger gargarisme angoissé, tandis qu'il pénétrait dans l'antre même de sa déchéance. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas une personne _« équilibrée »_. Son intelligence était inversement proportionnelle à son corps. _Un moteur de Ferrari... dans un vélo rouillé._ C'était comme ça qu'il se voyait. Physiquement parlant, il ne ressemblait à rien, il était assez grand, mais très maigre, chétif...

Et ses bras et ses jambes n'étaient jamais coordonnés : chaque membre se balançait grotesquement et avec raideur sans même prêter attention à ce que faisait son voisin. Son corps maladroit était un fardeau pour son cerveau développé... Ce décalage le déchirait en deux, il se sentait _anormal_, il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce corps dérangeant, trop grand, trop voyant et démesurément maladroit. C'était lui, ce corps ignoble, qui avait déçu en premier son père en ne sachant pas tenir une batte de baseball correctement. C'était lui encore qui l'empêchait de se terrer loin des regards persécuteurs... _C'était lui, enfin, qui le retenait ici._

Spencer soupira et redescendit un peu sur ce sol carrelé et aussi froid que ses mornes pensées. Il posa son léger sac de sport sur la banquette en bois et tenta de s'incruster dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus reculé de la pièce. Il était en avance sur les autres, ne voulant pas sentir encore une fois leur unique regard de bête curieuse sur son corps encore si peu développé. Il était visiblement imberbe et dénué du moindre muscle... Et cela amusait grandement les hommes avec lesquels il était obligé de s'entraîner un peu.

Il se mordit un peu la lèvre, regrettant de ne pas avoir tenté l'émancipation... Avant dix-huit ans et tant que la scolarisation continuait, chaque individu était obligé de s'adonner à deux longues et pénibles heures de sport... _Même en étant à l'université._

Fébrile, il retira son t-shirt et ignora les côtes saillantes qui ceignaient son torse avant d'en enfiler prestement un autre... Il commença à détacher sa braguette lorsqu'il entendit une dizaines de pas s'approcher avec un brouillard indistinct de paroles et de blagues peu évoluées.

En tremblant, il enleva en vitesse son pantalon et enfila un short. La porte s'ouvrit sur une dizaine de mâles dominants. Spencer s'assit dans son coin en priant pour qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas trop à lui. Parfois, il avait le droit à la tranquillité. Mais souvent, il devait supporter leurs critiques, leurs regards malsains sur lui - _sur ce corps tant détesté_ -, leurs blagues stupides et blessantes...

Il baissa la tête et les observa se déshabiller du coin de l'œil, le visage caché par une mèche de cheveux. Ils étaient tous musclés, beaux, imposants, bien proportionnés, poilus... Il grimaça un peu en revoyant le reflet que lui avait encore renvoyé le miroir ce matin. Non, décidément, _il était anormal_.

Tout se passa dans le plus grand calme : l'un des sportifs racontait ses dernières conquêtes avec des détails à faire rougir Spencer, toujours mal à l'aise face à ce genre de commentaires. Il était en train de se demander comment ces types, nullement obligés, se faisaient souffrir avec ce cours affligeant d'inutilité quand la porte grinça de nouveau pour faire place à l'entraîneur.

Il était grand et viril. Un collier de barbe remplaçait les cheveux qu'il aurait dû porter sur son crâne rasé de près. Son regard était dur, ses gestes puissants, sa démarche imposante... et son t-shirt moulant masquait mal les kilos de muscle qu'il refermait.

Spencer le lâcha des yeux et se leva à la suite des autres, sans un mot, se sentant affreusement _décalé._ Ca le frustrait de voir que la nature pouvait être aussi inégalitaire. Il aurait bien vendu un peu de son intelligence pour avoir un peu plus de muscles. Et ces types auraient bien eu besoin d'un QI plus élevé. Il soupira à nouveau et gratta anxieusement son cou encore rouge de l'agression qu'il avait subie le jour d'avant... Les mots que prononça l'entraîneur finirent de l'achever :

_-Aujourd'hui, les gars, on va faire du football américain..._

L'entraîneur le haïssait. Il le savait à son regard moqueur qui glissait sur son t-shirt trop petit et d'un gris sale... Il savait également qu'il n'avait pas le physique pour un sport aussi _violent_...

Il fut déjà presque broyé dans la cohue généralement qui suivit cette annonce, poussé entre des torses bombés de joie. Ils voulaient tous se taper dessus, se bourrer dedans comme des animaux. L'entraîneur beugla comme un vieux clairon pour qu'il se calme tandis que Spencer frottait déjà ses membres endoloris par ces contacts bestiaux.

_-LES GARS ! ON SE CALME SINON CE SONT DES POMPES ! __GO, GO, GO SUR LE TERRAIN !_

Il fut propulsé sur le terrain sans vraiment le vouloir et reçut tout le long du cours des coups peu justifiés, des plaquages consécutifs sans qu'il ait la balle en main et _sans que l'entraîneur ne réagisse._ S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur de se casser la main, il aurait bien frappé l'un de ces grands abrutis pour qu'on le sorte de ce _« jeu »._

Tantôt brutalement poussé dans la boue, tantôt frappé à la mâchoire ou dans des parties _plus douloureuses_ du corps, il chancelait sur l'herbe sans pouvoir toucher le cuir de la balle. La fin approchait lentement quand l'entraîneur l'appela à lui.

_-Hé ! L'avorton ! Tu te prends pour quoi ? T'APPELLES CA JOUER?_

Il sentit encore des larmes d'angoisse monter dans ses yeux devant la violence du ton employé et secoua la tête sans répondre. Le type l'empoigna et se mit à le secouer violemment.

_-TU REPONDS ?_

Spencer sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer sous la brutalité de la bousculade.

_-Dé... désolé..._

L'entraîneur le lâcha enfin sous les ricanements des sportifs.

_-Tu vas me faire cinq tours de terrain et que ça saute !_

Spencer lui lança un regard désemparé : le cours allait bientôt être fini... En général, il arrivait à s'éclipser vite et à prendre une douche avant que les autres ne viennent se vautrer _comme des porcs_ dans la salle carrelée. Il se mordit la lèvre et reçut une tape sur la tête.

_-J'AI DIT : « ET QUE CA SAUTE ! »_

Il se mit alors à détaler sur le terrain, espérant en finir très vite, les larmes aux yeux. S'ils rentraient avant lui dans le vestiaire, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de ses affaires... Et puis, que ferait-il dans les douches, entouré de mâles fiers de s'exhiber à la vue de tous ? _Il se sentait glacé._ Il était couvert de boue et savait pertinemment que s'il essayait d'éviter la douche et que le coach le voyait, il le forcerait à la prendre devant lui et le reste de l'équipe de sport.

Des larmes coupaient ses joues. Il était déjà essoufflé et mort de fatigue après le premier tour. Les autres jouaient toujours. Il avait peut-être une chance... Il continua à courir en n'écoutant pas les moqueries des autres et de l'entraîneur qui le voyaient courir comme une femmelette, en sautillant légèrement avec la raideur d'un bâton chevauchant un ressort. _Deux tours._ Il ralentit un peu, sentant la nausée le submerger.

_-FEIGNASSE ! LARVE IGNOBLE ! TU NE RESSEMBLERAS JAMAIS A RIEN SI TU NE POUSSES PAS TOUT CA ! RATE ! SI TU NE COURS PAS PLUS VITE, JE TE FORCE A FAIRE VINGT POMPES APRES !_

Les paroles du coach le blessaient toujours autant... Et la menace le poussa à nouveau à courir plus vite. Son cœur et ses poumons étaient douloureux, ses jambes maigres tremblaient sous son poids pourtant léger. Les autres le huaient. La rage, le désespoir et le honte faisaient tressauter ses épaules et exacerbaient les rires qui s'élevaient des spectateurs. _Trois tours._ Il était à bout de souffle, à bout de force.

Il trébucha et s'étala sur l'herbe humide. Les moqueries fusèrent encore tandis que l'entraîneur lui hurlait des insultes qu'il ne comprenait même plus tellement son cerveau se fixait sur la _honte _qu'il subissait. Il se releva et continua encore. Son corps rachitique et mal coordonné ne l'aidait pas dans sa course. _Quatre tours._ Il vit le coach renvoyer à contrecœur ses protégés.

La gorge de Spencer se serra à ce spectacle, devant cette file qui portait un unique sourire railleur. Il s'attendait au pire après le cours. Il finit par arriver au bout du cinquième tour dans un état alarmant. Sa respiration était sifflante, son estomac remontait à ses lèvres et son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable.

_-NUL ! TU ES NUL ! DECEVANT ! TU NE RESSEMBLES A RIEN ! AUCUN EFFORT ! AUCUN !_

Il laissa aller ses larmes devant de telles accusations... mais qu'en pouvait-il si la nature l'avait desservi au niveau musculaire ?

_-VA DANS LES DOUCHES ! TU PUES LE CHIEN MOUILLE !_

Ne pouvait-il donc jamais arrêter _d'hurler_ ? Spencer trottina péniblement loin de l'immonde pelouse. A côté des quatre heures intensives de mathématiques avancées de la matinée, ces deux heures de sport avaient été difficiles à suivre. Un calvaire. Le jeudi était normalement le seul jour où il n'avait pas cours avec Rudy, son persécuteur attitré, et où il se croyait plus ou moins tranquille...

Mais le sport gâchait cette unique journée de répit. Il poussa la porte du vestiaire et remarqua que les garçons l'attendaient avec des moues narquoises.

_-Alors Spencer... On n'a pas appris à courir ? C'est parce que tu n'avais pas jupes de ta mère, peut-être._

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Entendre le mot _« mère »_ dans leur bouche avait quelque chose d'insultant.

_-Tu prends ta douche avec nous Spencer ? Pour voir à quoi ça ressemble, un homme ? T'en as jamais vu, pas vrai ?_

Le garçon serra violemment les poings et ne répondit pas. Il commençait vraiment à vouloir sauter la case _« douche »_ avant de rentrer chez lui quand des mains calleuses se posèrent sur ses frêles épaules et le tirèrent en arrière.

_-La douche est obligatoire, Spencer !_

Ils riaient tous. Le garçon commença à se débattre, paniqué par toutes ses mains qui le tâtaient et le déshabillaient. Il poussait des gémissements aigus et ridicules. Il se trouva très vite complètement nu à la vue de tous. Ils poussèrent alors de longs rires sardoniques en le détaillant tandis que le jeune garçon tentait de se cacher derrière des mains arrivées tardivement.

_-On comprend pourquoi t'as pas de copine... et pourquoi tu cries comme une fille... Putain... Fait pas si froid pour qu'elle soit de cette taille..._

La gêne rosit violement ses joues couvertes de larmes de honte. Ils le poussèrent dans la douche tout en l'insultant et en commentant son corps décharné et imberbe.

La douleur était cuisante et la brûlure de leurs doigts sur sa peau nue lui faisait mal. _Moralement._ L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps sale, mais n'effaçait que la boue.

Ils sortirent, goguenards, et se déshabillèrent à leur tour. Ils le hélèrent alors qu'il s'était recroquevillé comme une bête mortellement blessée dans le coin des douches. Ils comparaient leur sexe au sien, leur corps musclé à son physique scrofuleux, leur pilosité à son absurde manque de poils. Il tremblait de honte sous l'eau froide, assis sur le sol, les mains sur le visage autant pour ne pas voir de ses yeux à quel point ils avaient raison, que pour cacher ses larmes. Ils finirent par se lasser et sortirent des douches en l'y laissant, brisé et plié de douleur devant tant d'injustice.

_Il se haïssait plus que tout._ Il aurait voulu effacer ce corps, le raturer, le brûler, l'enterrer. Entre lui, qui lui apportait des humiliations en sport et son intelligence qui était l'objet de jalousie mal dissimulée et comblée par des brimades constantes, il souffrait _énormément._

Il laissa le silence envahir le bâtiment avant d'oser sortir. Il se traîna doucement jusqu'aux vestiaires et remarqua que ses affaires étaient étalées partout... Que son caleçon baignait dans l'évier rempli d'eau, que son t-shirt trônait dans la poubelle, que ses chaussures étaient accrochées par les lacets à la lampe et que son pantalon avait était piétiné.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre toute _cette haine_... N'était-ce pas lui, _le désavantagé_ ? Celui qui aurait besoin de _se venger_ des autres ? Désemparé, il repêcha son caleçon, le tordit et le mit dans son sac de sport qui portait le sigle d'une marque de céréales. Il était pathétique, nu, frigorifié, couvert de bleus et de marques étranges, les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré. Il enfila son pantalon pour cacher l'objet de sa honte, cette chose que ces garçons semblaient si fiers de porter, qu'ils mettaient toujours en avant, qu'ils dessinaient partout comme un signe de ralliement universel. _Ca le dégoûtait_.

La sensation du jeans directement contre sa peau était plutôt désagréable. Il enfila ensuite son t-shirt après l'avoir examiné au préalable, dans la crainte de trouver un dernier cadeau de ses persécuteurs. Mais ils n'avaient fait _que_ le mettre dans la poubelle.

Le garçon prit son sac après avoir soigneusement plié ses affaires et les avoir mises dedans. Il sortit de la pièce et éteignit la lampe. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal... _Et il lui restait encore quelques kilomètres à faire avant d'arriver chez lui._

* * *

Penchée sur la table croulante, le regard fuyant de l'horloge à la porte, elle attendait avec inquiétude. Enfin un déclic et un grincement familiers rompirent le lourd silence. La femme leva sa tête perchée sur un cou chétif qui semblait trop fin pour supporter son visage nerveusement parcouru de tics.

_-Spencer ?_

Elle vit son ange apparaître enfin dans l'embrasure de la porte, il lui sourit un peu. Elle sentait pourtant que cet éclat de joie sonnait _faux_... Elle le sentait. _Les mères savent._

_-Salut, maman..._

Il arriva enfin vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur son front. Elle pouvait presque sentir son chagrin aussi grand que son cœur était lourd, pendre à son cou et l'étouffer à chaque mot.

_-Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?_

Elle était plutôt lucide, pour une fois. Il eut l'air un peu surpris et finit par répondre simplement :

_-J'étais avec des amis, tu sais..._

Une bouffé de joie la transporta. _Des amis._ Son fils en avait toujours cruellement manqué... Chose incompréhensible aux yeux d'une mère qui le voyait comme la perfection incarnée... Son fils était intelligent, beau et gentil...

_-Vraiment ? Tu les amèneras à la maison ? Je veux les voir..._

Elle était trop heureuse pour douter de la véracité des propos. Elle en avait même oublié l'air triste de son fils qui s'était effacé pour faire place à un petit sourire.

_-Oui... mais on est fort occupé pour le moment... Un jour, oui..._

Elle se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la vieille commode, fouillant frénétiquement les tiroirs.

_-Que fais-tu ?_

Elle continua à retourner le tiroir, nerveusement.

_-Je cherche la recette des petits gâteaux que tu aimais tant quand tu étais petit... J'en ferai pour tes amis..._

Le dos tourné, elle ne put voir les larmes monter brutalement dans les yeux de son fils qui s'éclipsa en silence de la pièce, sa peine ne pouvant pas supporter de voir la fausse joie qu'il avait semé dans le cœur _de la seule personne qui l'aimait._

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une brise glaciale courrait dans l'air et s'engouffrait sous son pull trop large, un vieux tricot aux mailles tirées par l'usure qui cachait de son épaisseur son corps qu'il prenait désormais comme une bavure du destin. Il frissonna légèrement et serra contre lui son bouquin d'Histoire aux relents âcres tout en continuant de marcher rapidement, _ombre fuyante_ entre les élèves, pour se rendre à l'auditorium principal.

Mal à l'aise, il lançait des regards furtifs et emplis de crainte aux personnes qu'ils croisaient, ayant tantôt l'impression de voir une _moquerie_ fugace sur leurs traits, tantôt un profond _mépris_. Il tremblait à l'idée de tomber sur les types du sport, sur ces brutes qui l'avaient _déshabillé, touché, détaillé_.

Une vague de dégoût le submergea à nouveau à ce souvenir et il tira sur les manches trop courtes de son pull pour couvrir les derniers centimètres de peau qui le laissaient à la vue de tous. _Il ne se supportait plus_.

Il arriva enfin devant le grand bâtiment et poussa les portes lourdes comme deux pierres tombales. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et rasa les murs en accélérant sans cesse le pas. Il avait une fois de plus cours avec _Rudy et sa meute_ assoiffée d'humiliations en tout genre... Les couloirs étaient propices aux rencontres, avant et après les cours. Il n'y avait pas assez d'espace pour pouvoir courir, _s'enfuir_, et trop de monde pour le rattraper et le jeter dans la cage aux fauves. Tous ces jeunes adultes étaient avides de voir ce genre de choses, comme des romains devant les jeux du cirque... tandis que lui, il était le _gladiateur sans armes et défroqué_, qui se faisait déchiqueter par les lions.

Il arriva sans heurts –_chose rare_- dans l'auditorium et prit place dans le fond pour être sûr de pouvoir s'éclipser rapidement et se rendre avant ses bourreaux au cours suivant.

Assis sur son siège confortable aux motifs pâles, il joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, faisant craquer les jointures, en attendant le professeur dans cette pièce où résonnait un brouhaha indistinct de paroles. Lui-même parlait rarement. En fait, personne ne prenait la peine de lui parler. Même les autres élèves qui semblaient faire partie de sa classe sociale à l'université –_les ratés_- refusaient de lui adresser un mot et le snobaient.

Le silence rompit ses pensées et il leva distraitement les yeux vers l'homme grassouillet qui venait de faire son entrée dans l'immense salle. C'était un homme cynique, dur et qu'il ne fallait jamais contredire. Même quand il faisait d'énormes erreurs chronologiques. Spencer en avait déjà payé les frais.

Il se tassa un peu sur son siège pendant que le professeur scrutait l'auditorium plein. Satisfait, l'homme commença enfin son ennuyeuse matière. Le garçon, quant à lui, suivait le cours, avec circonspection dans son livre jauni : les dessins _obscènes_ captaient à tout instant son regard. Il avait du mal à se décrocher de ces images grossièrement esquissées. _Il se sentait profondément mal par rapport à cela, par rapport à tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin la sexualité._

Une voix différente résonna soudain dans l'auditorium et le fit sortir de ses pensées _indécentes_, axées sur les croquis de son livre. En la reconnaissant et en voyant ce fort gaillard se lever, il eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment.

_-Monsieur Jadoul ? Puis-je passer un mot à l'ensemble des élèves, s'il vous plaît ?_

Spencer lança un regard à sa montre et remarqua que le cours allait finir d'une minute à l'autre. Il se mit à trembler et vit le professeur acquiescer de son lointain pupitre.

_-Merci ! Bien... J'organise avec quelques amis une récolte de fonds pour acheter des vêtements à sa taille à notre cher Spenci. Car comme vous le savez tous, il pique les vieilles affaires de sa mère et, l'hiver pointant le bout de son nez, il aurait bien besoin d'avoir quelques fringues en plus..._

Une centaine de rires le gifla après ce coup de poing douloureux. Une bouffée de honte et de tristesse remonta brutalement en lui tandis que des dizaines de regards _sardoniques_ convergeaient vers lui. Les sourires _railleurs_ semblaient le mordre de partout. Il sentit de nouveau des larmes lui monter aux yeux et il faillit se lever et s'enfuir en vitesse de cette énorme salle qui tremblait sous les rires braillards des élèves.

_-Donc, si vous voulez lui offrir ça... Ou le coiffeur, vous pouvez venir nous trouver._

Rudy brandit alors fièrement une petite caisse métallique avec une inscription gravée : _« Pour Le Miséreux »_. Même le professeur ricanait légèrement, heureux de voir cet élève qui avait osé le _ridiculiser_ devant son auditoire en lui prouvant une erreur qu'il avait commise, objet de toutes les moqueries.

Reid se sentait transpercé, visé de toutes parts et plus il avait l'air affolé, plus les élèves s'esclaffaient. Tout à coup, une jeune femme blonde à côté de son persécuteur se leva brusquement et une gifle sonore retentit dans la pièce, coupant court aux rires et laissant à la place à un silence inquiet.

_Alexa Lisben_ venait de frapper son petit-ami dans une salle comble.

Elle ramassa furieusement ses affaires, tandis que des murmures vibrants faisaient échos à _l'événement_ de cette fin de semaine. La tête haute, la démarche chaloupée mais ferme, elle sortit sous les yeux ébahis et furieux de son petit-ami. La sonnerie éclata comme une sirène, les sortant d'une torpeur étrange. Spencer était _abasourdi_. Avait-elle fait ça _pour lui_ ?... Non, sans doute y avait-il une raison plus _crédible_. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre sa défense. Pas la sienne. Il n'était absolument rien aux yeux de personne. Les élèves ne le considéraient même pas comme un être humain... _Lui non plus, d'ailleurs._

Il se leva brutalement, rassembla ses affaires et sortit, déboussolé, de la salle. Plus aucun élève ne faisait attention à lui : ils étaient tous trop occupés à balancer la dernière nouvelle croustillante : le fait qu'Alexa était en dispute avec _son idiot_ de copain.

Il fonça sans réfléchir droit devant, incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller _aux faux espoirs_. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'une fille aussi belle et aussi populaire puisse avoir pitié de lui. Car à la limite, il ne pouvait s'agir que _de pitié_, non ? _Un peu comme on a pitié d'un chien écrasé au bord d'une route sur lequel les roues des voitures passent encore et toujours._

Il joua avec les manches trop courtes de son pull, le déformant légèrement.

Elle était tout. Il n'était rien. Et c'était tout _ou rien_.

* * *

La journée avait passé très lentement et de manière plutôt agréable. Personne n'était venu l'ennuyer aujourd'hui, personne n'avait plus parlé de cette histoire de récolte d'argent, car un autre sujet avait pris le dessus... _La gifle._

Sur le campus, la tension était palpable : tout le monde babillait sur ce _fameux _cours d'histoire, tout le monde exagérait les faits, la gifle qui s'était vite transformée en coup de poing, puis en coup de sac, pour finir en crise de nerf... Bref, plus les heures défilaient et _plus la vérité se terrait._

Spencer était plus ou moins enchanté par cette situation qui préoccupait trop l'esprit de Rudy pour qu'il pense à cet _avorton –lui, en l'occurrence-_ qu'il torturait pour son malin plaisir presque tous les jours.

Le garçon, le pas léger, avança calmement jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque, pour être le plus tranquille possible. _Pour finir en beauté sa journée._ Il vit enfin sa table, celle qui tapissait le fond de la bibliothèque, endroit où, barricadé derrière les centaines de livres, il se sentait en sécurité.

Il posa son sac sur le sol et se retourna vers les étagères massives. _Lequel choisir ?_

Il prit _l'Encyclopédie de Diderot et D'Alembert_, la version originale traduite le plus fidèlement possible du Français à l'Anglais, précautionneusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fragile trésor. Ses bras tremblèrent sous le poids de l'énorme bouquin, mais il arriva tout de même à le porter jusqu'à sa table en chêne massif. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, ouvrit les pages de l'imposant livre et se plongea tout de suite dedans.

Les pages tournaient à une vitesse folle, au rythme de sa lecture rapide, de temps en temps saccadée par une relecture d'un paragraphe qui ne prenait qu'une petite seconde. Soudain, une voix fluette dans laquelle se glissait une pointe d'étonnement et de curiosité s'éleva juste derrière lui et le fit sursauter.

_-Tu lis réellement aussi vite ?_

Spencer se retourna vivement et fit face à une jolie jeune fille blonde, penchée au dessus de son épaule. Son cou dégageait un parfum printanier, ses traits étaient doux et elle avait un sourire magnifique, constellé de dents aussi blanches que des perles... _Alexa Lisben._ Il rougit automatiquement et bafouilla légèrement.

_-Euh... Oui..._

Elle prit possession de la chaise à côté de lui, promptement, et souleva avec difficulté le livre pour lire sa couverture.

-_Tu lis des choses étranges..._

Spencer avait tellement de mots en tête, tellement de questions, d'incompréhension, tellement de choses à dire aux gens qui ne lui parlaient désormais plus depuis longtemps qu'il eut un énorme blocage. Alexa leva des yeux inquiets vers lui.

_-Ca ne va pas ?_

Le jeune homme toussota légèrement et tenta de reprendre le fil de la réalité... Même s'il avait plutôt l'impression de s'être endormi sur son livre et de rêver. Sa tête lui tournait et son corps tremblait légèrement. De un, personne ne lui parlait. De deux, jamais une personne féminine. _A part sa mère, bien sûr._

_-Euh... si, si... C'est juste que c'est étrange... Enfin, c'est... euh..._

Il réfléchit un instant : pour quoi un élève s'était-il adressé à lui pour la dernière fois ? Automatiquement, le visage sympathique d'un grand noir déglingué lui apparut : _Harper Hillman_ lui avait demandé de faire un devoir à sa place il y a trois semaines.

_-...C'est au sujet du devoir d'Histoire ?... Euh... Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ?_

Il la vit froncer les sourcils.

_-Euh... Non, pas du tout. Je viens juste te voir pour te dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure : Rudy est vraiment un pauvre con. Tu ne mérites pas tout ça, tu sais._

Les mots étaient plus violents que les coups. Il s'était tellement habitué à être seul, à ne parler à personnes, à ne recevoir que des insultes ou des demandes déguisées d'amabilité intéressée,... qu'une parole gentille le déstabilisait plus qu'une insulte. _Il pensait mal entendre._

_-Euh... C'est... euh... Gentil de dire ça... _

Alexa sourit encore et plongea ses yeux intensément bleus dans les siens.

_-Non, c'est vrai._

Il rougit violemment et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation et cela l'énervait.

_-Au fait, parle-moi un peu de toi. J'aimerais bien te connaître un peu._

Il se sentait de plus en plus dans un monde parallèle : s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, _il était peu réaliste. _N'était-il pas le _pestiféré_ de l'Université?

_-Euh... Quoi par exemple ?_

La question était étrange... Et puis, il ne se voyait pas déballer son histoire, comme ça, à froid... Il n'était pas habitué à parler de lui, de sa vie, de ses envies et de ses rêves. En fait, lui, sa vie, ses envies et ses rêves _étaient quasi inexistants_. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait faire après ses études. C'est pourquoi il avait tenté de suivre plusieurs voies en parallèle. A la base, il voulait étudier la médecine et la psychologie dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de guérir sa mère. Seulement, très vite, il avait eut peur de l'ampleur de ce projet. Il avait tellement craint d'échouer qu'il avait abandonné, _sans même avoir essayé._

_-Je ne sais pas, moi... Euh... D'où viens-tu ? _

Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sortir tous les détails, toutes les paroles trop longtemps restées au fond de sa gorge.

_-Las Vegas. J'y suis né, j'y ai grandi. Puis je suis venu ici avec ma mère..._

Alexa l'encouragea à continuer.

_-Ta mère ? Elle fait quoi dans la vie?... Et ton père ?_

Spencer se raidit vivement à ce mot et serra les poings. _Son père._ Il sentait une colère aveugle monter en lui quand il repensait à cet être qui l'avait abandonné avec une mère mentalement déficiente.

_-Ma mère était prof à l'Université... Mais euh... son « état » l'a forcée à arrêter. Mon père... est mort._

En quelques sortes, c'était la vérité. _Pour lui, il l'était._ Et il avait moins honte de dire ça que d'avouer que même son père ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas trop y penser.

_-Oh... Je suis désolée pour ton père... Mais euh, sans vouloir être indiscrète... L' « état »... ?_

Il avait vraiment le cœur lourd de toute cette histoire si difficile à trainer, à supporter chaque jour. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre, encore une fois, hésitant, avant d'avouer enfin la chose qu'il cachait le plus au monde.

_-Ma mère est schizophrène._

Se l'entendre dire lui faisait bizarre. Oui, il l'avait pensé. Oui, il le savait. _Mais jamais il ne l'avait dit à haute voix. _C'était un secret honteux, un secret de famille caché loin dans sa tête, dans les collines de son esprit : montagnes sombres parsemées de rochers et de bois où rôdaient ses peurs de l'avenir, de la folie et de la nuit. Il lança un regard alarmé à son interlocutrice qui avalait la nouvelle, ayant soudainement peur d'en avoir trop dit, de faire fuir la seule personne saine d'esprit et non-intéressée qui lui parlait.

Après un long silence gêné, Alexa reprit la parole.

_-Je suis désolée, Spencer... _

Elle lança un regard circulaire à la bibliothèque où régnaient l'obscurité et une odeur de renfermé.

_-Parlons de trucs plus gais... Tu aimes quoi ?_

Spencer ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu_, radieux et soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas eu peur de sa révélation..._ Il réalisait avec peine que la fille la plus populaire du campus lui parle, mais se sentait vraiment heureux. Quelque part, il n'avait pas envie de savoir les raisons exactes d'Alexa, il avait besoin de se sentir écouter, d'avoir au moins une oreille pour l'entendre, pour le comprendre, pour qu'il se sente humain, _égal aux autres_.

Ils parlèrent durant une bonne heure de tout et de rien. Spencer, à certains moments, ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser à cette citation de _Denis Diderot_ qui disait : _« Un bien présent peut être dans l'avenir la source d'un grand mal... »_ Une mauvaise impression qui ternissait légèrement son bonheur présent, par fraction de secondes. Mais il oubliait aussitôt cette phrase pour profiter de l'instant si rare et donc, si cher...

...Tout comme il oubliait souvent la fin de la citation, à laquelle il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps et qu'il trouvait absurde par nature : _« ... et un mal, la source d'un grand bien. » _Non. Le mal _-et parfois le bien-_ n'engendrent que _le mal_.

* * *

Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans les escaliers. Il tourna la petite clé de l'appartement dans la serrure, actionna la poignée, entra, le cœur léger, et le parfum délicat s'intensifia... Pomme, pâte, cannelle... Toutes des saveurs de son enfance. Il posa sa veste et son sac avec un sourire et alla droit dans la petite cuisine où sa mère s'affairait... _Comme avant._

_-Bonjour maman..._

Sa mère se retourna un peu et lui sourit, tout en ouvrant le four pour sortir les petits gâteaux. Elle était _lucide._

_-Bonjour Spencer... J'ai fait des gâteaux pour toi et tes amis..._

Il regarda rêveusement la délicieuse fournée tandis qu'une bouffée de fierté le transportait loin des affres de sa misère personnelle. _Amis... ou plutôt amie._ Oui, il sentait un changement arriver.

_Et c'était vrai. Mais pas forcément dans le sens espéré_.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Note : Le chapitre trois était l'élément déclencheur. C'est ici, dans cette suite, que les choses commencent à se dégrader, vraiment. Et ça ne fait que commencer._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Les illusions sont souvent plus meurtrières que la gangrène. Elles se propagent plus vite et assassinent les pensées, le cœur et le corps dès qu'elles affrontent la vérité._

Le regard éclairé d'une lueur d'espoir, sa plus belle chemise enfilée, ses cheveux mi- longs légèrement bouclés coiffés, il marchait d'un pas sûr jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Une odeur de pomme et de cannelle enveloppait son sac et son corps. Il se sentait bien. Une sordide espérance embrumait ses pensées : il comptait enfin pour quelqu'un. On ne peut être homme que sous le regard des autres. Alexa l'avait _humanisé._

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle du fond, sous le regard suspicieux de la vieille bibliothécaire, et vit l'objet de toutes ses pensées de loin, assise à la table, plongée dans un petit bouquin. Il ralentit aussitôt le pas et l'observa... Chacun de ses traits étaient concentrés sur les quelques lignes qui couraient sous ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et soyeux miroitaient sous la douce lumière des lampes poussiéreuses. Il s'en voulait presque de la sortir de cette beauté figée, mais toussota légèrement pour qu'elle relève la tête.

Sans se départir de grâce, ni de son air concentré, elle referma calmement le livre, regarda le garçon et lui sourit.

_-Salut ! Ca te dit qu'on sorte d'ici ? Qu'on se promène un peu sur le campus ? C'est samedi... On pourra trouver un truc sympa à faire !_

Il était surpris par cette demande. Cela signifiait _qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'être vue avec lui_. Il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de joie remplir ses poumons habitués à la morne solitude, aux tristesses constantes et à l'infâme honte. C'en était presque douloureux.

_-Euh... Comme tu veux... Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi..._

Il fit passer son sac-à-dos devant et l'ouvrit, sous les yeux curieux et pétillants de la jeune femme. Il sortit enfin un petit paquet emballé par une feuille d'aluminium.

_-Ma mère a fait des petits gâteaux aux pommes..._

Alexa sembla ravie et prit avec joie le paquet.

_-Merci ! C'est vraiment trop gentil ! Remercie-la bien de ma part._

Il se sentait idiot, totalement vide d'intelligence face à elle. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de lui dire tous les compliments qui fusillaient son crâne, ni de crier sa joie de voir qu'ils semblaient être _amis_. Il sentit une main aussi fine que la sienne attraper son poignet et se raidit violemment au contact. Elle lui sourit encore, sans se départir de son entrain, et le tira à sa suite, tout en goûtant un gâteau.

_-Viens... Mmmh... Ils sont vraiment délicieux !_

Il rougit un peu et trembla en sentant cette main persister sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas comme les autres mains, celles qui le frappaient, qui l'humiliaient, qui l'insultaient. Non, cette paume-ci était tendue pour le tirer et non pour le battre. Il était _confus_. Sa tête tournait, une douce chaleur irriguait tous ses membres. Il emboita le pas à Alexa. Il ne vit pas les regards surpris qui les gobèrent quand ils passèrent entre les tables de la bibliothèque. Il était dans un autre monde, _juste bien_.

L'air frais des rues le réveilla enfin. La main chaude tenait toujours son poignet. Il avança à ses côtés, en frissonnant doucement, et trébucha légèrement sur un pavé. Un rire doux et compréhensif s'éleva à côté de lui. _Sans moqueries_. Un rire sincère qui n'accuse pas, mais qui pardonne. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Elle se mit alors à parler. Peu importe de quoi. _Elle lui parlait_. Elle racontait sa vie, le nom de son chat, la dernière folie de sa mère et la musique qu'elle aimait. Peu importait. _Il l'écoutait_.

* * *

La tête pleine de souvenirs joyeux, il enfila sans aucun dégoût le tablier et la toque obligatoires pour les étudiants qui travaillaient dans le cinéma _«StarsFilms»_. Il faisait, comme tous les samedis, les heures pénibles. C'est-à-dire, qu'il était seul et qu'il commençait à 21h30 pour finir à 02h du matin. C'étaient les heures les mieux payées et les moins réclamées par les étudiants. Mais il avait besoin d'argent et ne pouvait pas cracher sur une place comme celle-ci.

Il voyait donc défiler tous les pervers et les détraqués du campus et des environs qui venaient soit voir un film d'horreur, soit un film porno. Il n'osait souvent pas imaginer ce qui se passait derrière, au-delà des murs qui le séparaient des salles... Toutes ces images _obscènes_, toutes ces images _sanglantes, dégoûtantes_ qui passaient en boucle sur ces grandes toiles blanches, pourtant si _souillées_...

Il soupira et chassa de sa tête les dessins de ses manuels qui revenaient à la charge chaque fois que ses pensées s'égaraient vers ce genre de chemins escarpés et scabreux. La porte vitrée et encadrée de néons tapageurs s'ouvrit sur un homme, le visage coupable et déformé par l'angoisse. Il posa son argent sur le comptoir.

_-Hum... Une place pour « Sex and the Pussy »..._

Spencer n'osa pas imaginer ce que réservait un titre pareil. Il encaissa les billets et lui tendit une place, aussi gêné que lui.

_-Première salle à droite... Le film commence dans quinze minutes. Bon... euh... film._

La formule de politesse habituelle lui semblait déplacée pour ce genre de films, mais bon... Le type grommela quelques borborygmes et s'éloigna furtivement jusqu'au sombre couloir. Le garçon, une fois le client parti, remplit la machine à popcorn, même si en général, ceux qui venaient voir du _gore_, pour ne pas vomir, ne prenaient rien, et que les amateurs de _sexe_ se nourrissaient uniquement des images _lascives_.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. _Deux places pour un film d'horreur_. Un homme avec un regard inquiet. _Un film porno_. Trois jeunes garçons avec de fausses cartes d'identité. _Un film porno_. Une bande de deux filles et deux garçons. _Un film d'horreur._ Et quelques popcorns ou chips pour certains. Puis le silence et le vide vinrent. Pour deux bonnes heures au moins.

Ainsi que l'ennui. Il sortit de son sac quelques livres qu'il aurait vite fait de dévorer. En deux heures, il pourrait facilement les relire chacun trois fois. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et l'interrompit dans la trame tragique de _« Caligula »_ de Camus. Il sursauta devant ces visages familiers et pâlit vivement.

_-Je... euh... Plus de séances... avant... euh... _

Il recula légèrement derrière son comptoir, maigre rempart contre ces visages furibonds.

_-On va t'en faire une rien que pour toi, sale morveux._

Spencer se mit à trembler violemment sous la menace et plusieurs brutes de Rudy firent le tour du comptoir pour venir le chercher.

_-M... mais... stop... Vous ne pouvez... pas... Réservé... Personnel..._

Il bafouillait tellement de peur sous ses tremblements convulsifs que les membres de la meute ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner. Ils le tirèrent violemment et l'amenèrent au centre de la pièce avant de le pousser à genoux, aux pieds de Rudy. Il lança un regard plein d'incompréhension et de terreur vers le jeune homme dont le corps irradiait une haine dévastatrice. Un poing partit violemment et atterrit sur sa joue dans un bruit mat. La brutalité du choc l'envoya au sol.

_-Sale petit con... Tu l'as montée contre moi ? _

Un coup de pied le percuta à l'_entrejambe_ et il poussa un cri de douleur qui se termina rapidement dans un râle convulsé. D'autres pieds se joignirent au premier et il sentit une dizaine de douleurs simultanées l'atteindre de toutes parts, le forcer à crier et à supplier.

_-Tu peux beugler, sale merde ! Vas-y, beugle comme le porc que t'es... Peut-être que cette leçon te fera comprendre que les merdes comme toi n'ont pas le droit de s'approcher de filles comme elle !_

Une poigne de fer souleva sa tête et un poing de feu s'abattit sur son visage. Le calvaire frappait encore, toujours, sans s'arrêter, martelant ses traits, sa tête, son corps... Il avait trop mal pour crier et sa tête sans cesse renvoyée du sol au poing n'avait plus assez de repères pour comprendre les insultes balancées et les nouveaux torts qu'on lui reprochait. Ils le lâchèrent enfin, à moitié assommé et le visage ensanglanté, sur le sol, recroquevillé dans une position fœtale. Sa respiration rapide et saccadée de pleurs se mêlait aux rires satisfaits de ses bourreaux.

_-Tu crois que t'as une chance, en plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui faire, Spenci ? Tu ne sais même pas utiliser ce que tu as entre les jambes pour pisser debout, j'parie._

Les autres se mirent encore à ricaner bêtement, comme des hyènes affamées devant un cadavre décharné. Le garçon tentait d'ouvrir ses yeux scellés par le sang qui coagulait et gémit faiblement. Son corps et sa tête semblaient avoir été broyés... Plus aucune douleur ne pouvait cependant franchir le seuil de ses lèvres tuméfiées par les coups. On le ramassa violemment du sol.

_-On va te donner un cours, tu veux ?_

Ils le trainèrent sans qu'il ait la force de résister dans le couloir qui menait aux salles... Arrivés devant un escalier, le plus costaud –_Jackson_- le prit par les bras et le tira comme un vulgaire sac, à sa suite. Chaque marche s'enfonçait brutalement dans son corps meurtri par les coups et gémissait sous son poids en même tant qu'il gémissait à ce contact. Il se demanda pourquoi ils l'emmenaient là-haut, là où se trouvaient les bandes de films et l'endroit réservé aux machines pour chaque salle.

En tête, Rudy ouvrit les portes une à une et trouva enfin celle qui collait au mieux à ses idées de détraqué.

_-Fous-le là-dedans... Ca lui fera un joli documentaire..._

Ils ricanèrent encore et le traînèrent, tremblant et presque inerte dans la pièce sombre où une machine ronronnait en déroulant une bobine de film sur l'écran qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Une grande vitre percée d'un trou la séparait des spectateurs hagards, pantalon sur les chevilles.

En voyant de telles images, Spencer ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter de dégoût et de surprise.

_-Fais-toi plaisir. Montre-nous ce que tu fais quand tu penses à ma copine._

Le ton était incisif, moqueur. Spencer ne comprenait pas. Il détournait doucement le regard du spectacle débauché et licencieux et posa ses yeux remplis de larmes vers un Rudy railleur.

_-Regarde ce film et touche-toi._

Les autres hurlèrent de rire en voyant la mine décomposée et stupéfaite de Spencer.

_-T'as jamais fait ça Spenci ? _

Hébété, il fixait Rudy sans pour autant oser comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Il reçut alors une violente gifle sortie de la pénombre.

_-REGARDE ! _

Il tourna son visage baigné de larmes et de sang vers l'écran mais ne consentit pas à la suite de la demande. Il avait un mal fou à poser son regard embrumé devant quelque chose d'aussi choquant, d'aussi _humiliant _pour la race humaine. Il ne supportait pas de voir ces corps emmêlés, souillés, grognant de plaisir comme des porcs. Il était parcouru de nausées et la douleur toujours présente dans son corps endolori le faisait frissonner.

Une puissante main s'attaqua soudainement à sa ceinture et il se mit à pousser de courts cris aigus et plaintifs. Il repoussait ces doigts, _ces bêtes grimpantes_ qui couraient sur son pantalon pour l'avilir. Une chaussure s'écrasa sur son nez et ses cris furent étouffés par le sang qui coulait désormais dans sa gorge. Il sentit son pantalon s'abaisser, ainsi que son caleçon.

_-Touche-toi... _

Il s'exécuta enfin, secoué de sanglots, devant l'exultation de ses bourreaux. Leurs rires augmentaient au fur et à mesure que le dégoût montait en lui. Une nausée l'emporta durant son _avilissante_ besogne et il vomit à terre, ayant juste le réflexe de tourner la tête pour ne pas se _souiller _encore plus.

_-Quel con ! Putain !_

Ils riaient tous aux éclats, tandis que Spencer cachait son corps en pleurant dans son vomi. Quelqu'un –_sans doute Rudy_- se racla la gorge et lui cracha en plein visage. Il entendit ensuite les moqueries s'éloigner, quitter la pièce de la _honte_, descendre les marches trop _dures_ pour finalement résonner dans l'entrée éclaboussée de _sang_. Elles s'effacèrent dans la rue sombre, mais pas dans la tête de Spencer.

_« La moquerie est le langage du mépris, et l'une des manières dont il se fait le mieux entendre : elle attaque l'homme dans son dernier retranchement, qui est l'opinion qu'il a de lui-même. »_ Jean de La Bruyère

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Des gémissements saccadés s'échappaient par torrents de sa douleur et de sa honte, répercutant ses souffrances indicibles, informulables contre les murs défraîchis d'une petite chambre.

Un réveil d'enfant, tristement coloré dans cette pièce si démunie de gaieté, affichait quatre heures du matin. Il lui était impossible de s'endormir, de s'apaiser, de se taire, d'oublier ce qui venait de se produire, de ravaler le goût amer de bile qui sommeillait dans le fond de sa gorge nouée. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il avait pu vivre deux extrêmes en une seule journée. La soirée avait transformé en _fiel_ le goût sucré laissé par Alexa…

Il serra encore les dents, submergé par un énorme sentiment d'injustice : fallait-il que le sort lui reproche toujours chaque instant de bonheur ? Etait-il un voleur qui n'avait pas droit à sa part de joie ? Un bagnard, un exilé qui ne pouvait même pas effleurer du bout des doigts ce que d'autres empoignent sans même se rendre compte de la valeur du trésor auquel ils ont accès ? Méritait-il tant que ça, sans procès ni autres formes de justification, de souffrir par les autres et à cause des autres ?

_Qu'avait-il réellement fait pour ça ?_

Son corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables et sa tête pleine d'images _obscènes_, pleine de souffrances et remplie sans cesse par les paroles et les gestes de ses bourreaux lui semblait serrée dans un étau de fer. Ses traits étaient tirés par les bleus et les boursouflures dues aux coups et son corps, prostré sur le lit trop petit, brûlait son esprit et hurlait silencieusement de douleur. Il posa ses mains glacées et rouges d'avoir trop été lavées –pour enlever cette _souillure_- sur son front moite de dégoût.

Après leur départ, il s'était doucement rhabillé, relevé –_physiquement, du moins_- et avait rampé tant bien que mal jusqu'au torchon étalé devant l'entrée de la pièce. Il était brisé, pris de nausées et vacillant. A quatre pattes –_comme un chien_- il avait ensuite ramassé les restes de son dîner, incrustés dans la moquette de la salle, entouré de cris bestiaux et répugnants. Il avait frotté, récuré avec mépris, en pleurant, devant cet horrible spectacle de corps étriqués et emboîtés, le résultat de sa honte. Ensuite, il s'était enfin relevé, le dos courbé par la douleur et les sanglots qui le secouaient violemment. Il était sorti de ce cagibi grotesque qui criait lascivement, avait fermé la porte en tremblant, comme dans un mauvais rêve, en espérant ainsi cloîtrer ses souvenirs. Stupide.

Rien ne pouvait effacer _ça_.

Il avait redescendu douloureusement les marches, son torchon crasseux et couvert de vomi à la main. Il avait alors fait face à ses propres gouttes de sang sur le sol de l'entrée, comme si un collier pourpre s'était brisé net, laissant s'échapper un flot de perles écarlates sur le sol grisâtre. Comme un automate, ignorant ses pleurs et la douleur physique, ne voyant que cette horrible défaite sur le plancher, il avait rincé vivement le torchon dans le petit évier derrière le comptoir et s'était jeté au sol, comme on se jette sur un ennemi, dans un dernier sursaut avant la mort. Il s'était mis à laver, à diluer ce sang, à gratter chaque poil de moquette… Sans pour autant arriver à faire tout disparaître.

_Indélébile._

Découragé, il avait encore craqué. Il s'était mis à gémir, presque à crier tellement ces traces le narguaient, le frappaient encore comme les coups qu'il venait de subir. Il s'était finalement remit debout, tout en fléchissant l'échine, et avait été se poster derrière le comptoir.

C'était là qu'il avait remarqué le vide dans la caisse béante. Hébété, ses pleurs s'étaient d'abord taris. Son regard affolé avait parcouru le sol, comme si un courant d'air avait simplement pu ouvrir le tiroir de la caisse et jeter les billets et les pièces sur la moquette. Il n'y avait évidemment rien. Une profonde panique et un désarroi sans fond avait claqué sur son dos déjà courbé et il s'était une fois de plus laissé tomber au sol en geignant.

_Ils l'avaient humilié et pris l'argent de la caisse._

Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui arriver un tel _cauchemar_. Son boulot était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour payer les frais de scolarité, les médicaments de sa mère et les factures… S'il le perdait à cause de ce vol et qu'en plus, il devait rembourser ce qui se trouvait là, il devrait revendre des affaires, des livres appartenant à sa mère, puisqu'il avait déjà donné, pour quelques maigres dollars, le surplus qu'il possédait… Il s'était senti pris au piège, traqué par la malchance, par la douleur.

Vers 23h, la première vague de clients était enfin sortie, tandis que le garçon se morfondait, à même le sol, caché derrière son comptoir, en se martelant avec rage le crâne de ses fines mains… Il ne pouvait pas se lever, faire face à ces êtres dégoûtants, méprisables avec un visage verni de sang. Il avait alors attendu que le silence revienne et avait ensuite été à l'évier pour rincer son visage difforme. _Il se sentait sale_…

Le reste de la nuit, il avait accueilli les pervers insomniaques, les cheveux devant son visage peint de honte et de coups, pour masquer légèrement les violences qu'il avait subies. Lorsqu'il avait parfois fallu leur rendre de l'argent, il avait sorti quelques pièces qui traînaient dans son portefeuille. Ensuite, une nouvelle attente angoissante avait suivi. Il avait serré un couteau de cuisine entre ses doigts tellement fort et tellement longtemps, le regard fixé sur l'obsédante et effrayante porte à néons, qu'il en avait eu mal aux doigts.

Enfin, les derniers _obsédés_ avaient quitté les lieux effroyables et sinistres. Les barrages de l'attente avaient cédé et il s'était encore retrouvé à terre, secoué de sanglots et de cris effroyables, comme fou. Après cette crise passagère, il s'était traîné jusqu'aux salles de projections et les avaient nettoyées, comme toujours. Même les taches les plus suspectes et écœurantes… sans vaciller, absent de son corps, réservant ses pensées pour plus tard. Il était rentré à pied, transi d'un froid qui l'avait encerclé et envahi au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Maintenant, couché sur ses draps moites et secoué de tremblements, il revoyait sa soirée défiler… Il tentait de couper des passages, de les revivre autrement, mais rien n'y faisait, la _réalité_ lui crachait toujours en pleine figure… Il effleura alors sa joue grouillante de picotement à l'endroit exact où Rudy lui avait craché dessus. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

Il avait tout perdu ce soir : sa nouvelle amitié était désormais impossible. Son semblant de dignité et ses derniers remparts avaient sauté. Et il allait sans doute perdre son boulot s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de remettre de l'argent dans la caisse avant que le patron ne s'en rende compte.

Il n'y avait aucun procès pour les ratés comme lui. Juste des condamnations en chaîne. _Mais jusqu'où iraient-elles?_

* * *

De la décision de vendre la télé et le meuble croulant qui la soutenait, en passant par les lancements qui émanaient de ses contusions, pour finir à cette léthargie douloureuse et silencieuse, son dimanche s'était écoulé lentement et douloureusement.

Il était une vraie loque, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé… Comme un type paumé sur un quai de gare qui aurait vu passer son train et, après avoir tendu les bras pour l'attraper, aurait été fauché et repoussé en arrière…

Etendu au sol, dans une immobilité torturante, il avait vu chaque wagon s'élancer sur les rails et l'oublier.

Première classe… Rudy, les sportifs, Alexa… Deuxième classe, tous ces étrangers, ces élèves moyens, discrets qui soutenaient les têtes d'affiche, qui babillaient sur les derniers potins et qui étaient heureux, effacés, mais insouciants. Après, la troisième classe : les intellos coincés, les ratés, les types un peu brimés, un peu rejetés, qui animaient la fanfare et les groupes d'intellectuels. Et enfin, lui, _la chose_ cassée, que personne n'aimait, qui répugnait autant les autres que lui-même et qui regardait passer le train. Qui le voyait l'écraser, le broyer.

_Sans pouvoir l'arrêter_.

* * *

Aucune question, juste un regard inquisiteur, fugace et fou. Une crise, encore une. Pas de place pour les questions, les inquiétudes. Elle ne l'aimait que lorsqu'elle le reconnaissait. Quelque part, ça empêchait son instinct de mère d'hurler, de poser ces questions qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Il était parti tôt, lundi, de peur de la voir se réveiller dans un soupçon de lucidité. Si elle avait vu son visage bleui par les coups, elle n'aurait plus pu gober ses mensonges. Et les mensonges étaient sa dernière protection… L'ultime honte serait qu'elle connaisse sa déchéance… Son fils, l'écrin de sa vie, sa seule fierté… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache _qu'elle l'avait raté_.

Il se déplaçait furtivement dans les couloirs de l'université, comme une ombre fuyant la lumière brûlante qui la poursuit, tout en pensant à ce week-end. Il priait également pour ne pas rencontrer ni Alexa, ni la bande de Rudy : il savait que ce qui s'était passé samedi n'étaient que des préliminaires à côté de ce qu'il allait ensuite endurer.

Tous les regards l'accrochaient, pesaient sur son dos courbé, le fixaient… Les bruits de couloir disaient qu'il avait essayé de draguer la « _copine-de-Rudy _» et qu'il s'était fait rétamer par celui-ci. Mais il n'avait aucun commentaire à faire à ces visages curieux et pesants de questions. Il ne pouvait rien dire : il savait que ça se retournerait contre lui, de toute manière. Le silence était encore le seul moyen de ne pas se souiller entièrement.

Brusquement, un poing s'abattit sur sa joue et projeta son visage déjà amoché contre le mur. La douleur le fit pousser un cri surpris et étranglé. Ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement fermés quand cette violence l'avait heurté et il ne vit pas un homme nerveux et trapu crier hystériquement.

_-Monsieur Clints ! Lâchez-le !_

Rudy, surpris, enleva ses mains déjà posées sur le cou de Spencer d'un air innocent.

_-C'est un jeu Monsieur… C'est pas c'que vous croyez_…

Le préfet, fonça sur le garçon sonné, à terre et le releva. Il le prit par le bras et lui ordonna d'un ton sec.

_-Suivez-moi. Vous, monsieur Clints, dégagez le couloir immédiatement. _

Il entraîna un Spencer encore vacillant jusqu'à son bureau, sous le regard assassin de Rudy. Le garçon trop grand et trop maigre semblait paniqué malgré son regard un peu perdu et dans le vague. L'homme remarqua rapidement les nombreux bleus sur le visage de l'élève et sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir… rapidement diluée par le souvenir du dernier _chèque_ des parents de Rudy Clints.

_-Asseyez-vous._

Il obéit en tremblant et remarqua qu'il saignait légèrement du nez.

_-Je pense que nous avons un problème, mon garçon._

Spencer savait sciemment que s'il se plaignait, ce serait bien pire pour lui… Mais il était rassuré à l'idée que le préfet fasse peut-être quelque chose pour l'aider, pour le protéger… Il se tut donc et le laissa continuer, tout en essuyant le filet de sang qui couronnait ses lèvres.

_-Beaucoup d'élèves sont victimes de brimades et je le sais… mais il faut que vous appreniez à régler ça par vous-même. Les jeunes doivent apprendre à se défendre contre ce genre de brutes. Ca fait partie des épreuves de la vie…_

Il se frotta l'arête du nez, fier de sa phrase insipide, sous les yeux embrumés de l'élève.

_-Vous devriez tenter d'arrêter d'énerver vos camarades… Vous intégrez, ne plus contredire vos professeurs. Je suis certain que vous vous feriez rapidement des amis._

Sa façon de lui déballer ses conseils sonnait comme un _reproche_… Comme s'il méritait les coups reçus, les moqueries qu'on lui jetait à la figure et les humiliations qui l'avilissaient de plus en plus souvent. Sa respiration était coupée, sous le choc. Personne ne le défendrait jamais… Et tout le monde pensait qu'il avait cherché tout ça… Dans le fond, il se demandait vraiment s'il n'était _coupable de sa perte_. Une grosse boule acide était calée dans sa gorge.

_-Vous savez, monsieur Clints est quelqu'un de très bien… Je connais ses parents : des gens extraordinaires. Je pense que vous devriez l'éviter et ne plus le… euh… l'inciter à faire ce genre de choses._

Il tombait de haut. Il cherchait dans sa tête un seul instant où il aurait nargué Rudy, une seule seconde où il l'aurait cherché… Il ne voyait pas… A part sa récente amitié, évidemment. _Etait-ce donc sa faute ?_

_-Enfin, si vous avez encore des problèmes, vous pouvez toujours m'en parler…_

Mais il ne ferait _rien_. Spencer acquiesça, raide et glacé.

_-D'accord… _

Il n'avait pas envie de remercier cet homme satisfait de lui mais il était trop poli, trop gentil et sans doute, malgré son QI, _trop con_.

_-Merci pour ces conseils…_

Il se leva et sortit sans rien ajouter de plus, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il voyait des regards circonspects converger vers lui. Il était jugé et _condamné_. Il avait mal à la tête, le corps en feu, l'âme gelée. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait balancé… Il le sentait dans ces yeux inquisiteurs. Maintenant, il aurait préféré cafeter, en fait, plutôt que d'avoir subi ces paroles.

Ses pas s'accéléraient entre ces corps inertes, lents, qui le méprisaient. Il se mit à courir, à bout de forces, à court d'haleine et secoué de nausées. Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes qui s'effaça bruyamment, accompagnant les bourdonnements qui grouillaient dans sa tête, et se retrouva la tête devant une cuvette en train de vomir. Et quand il semblait ne plus rien pouvoir dégueuler, il enfonçait ses doigts dans le fond de sa gorge, dans une tentative désespérée de cracher sur l'émail grisâtre ce qui _clochait_ chez lui, la chose qui se nourrissait de son être, qui grossissait toujours plus en lui, qui bloquait sa respiration, qui le changeait en cible humaine pour toutes les _moqueries et les coups_.

La gorge en feu, un goût de bile en bouche, et de plus en plus mal, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, à côté du WC.

Comment avait-il pu être heureux il y deux jours et se sentir si mal aujourd'hui ? La question lancinante martelait douloureusement son crâne.

Et dire qu'il avait cru que tout irait mieux… _Tout était bien pire_.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_PS : Je commence mes examens dans une semaine et ils dureront jusqu'au mercredi 16... Je ne pourrais donc plus énormément écrire durant cette période... _

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des Reviews et désolée de cette suite qui a tardé... Mais j'ai souffert d'un léger problème technique (il s'agit d'un euphémisme...)._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les rayons froids du soleil l'accablaient avec une impitoyable puissance. Sa tête lui tournait et son ventre creux ramait dans la bile. Il avait mal à la gorge, le teint cireux et les membres tremblants. Tout son corps hurlait de mal, chacun de ses nerfs noueux se contorsionnaient sous sa peau translucide et le sang qui irriguait ses veines était glacé.

Il n'avait _personne_…

… Ou presque. Son ultime espoir résidait dans l'amour démesuré de sa mère et dans sa fugace amitié avec Alexa… Qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis samedi, d'ailleurs.

Il errait ainsi dans la rue, bousculé par des gens qui ne le voyaient pas, se dirigeant d'un pas mal assuré jusque chez lui. Il avait peur de rentrer et de trouver sa mère parfaitement _lucide_… Les coups sur son visage, les nouvelles traces de sang qui maculaient son pull usé et son air rachitique allaient forcément lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et son _entêtement_ ferait le reste.

Il soupira encore et plaqua ses bras trop maigres contre son torse creux. Il semblait essayer de retenir à lui un peu de chaleur mais il était depuis si longtemps dépouillé d'humanité et de joie qu'il ne retenait qu'un peu plus le froid, la douleur et la honte qui sévissaient en lui.

Après de longues minutes, il parvint à leur immeuble… Il monta, l'estomac noué, les marches vers leur palier et arriva enfin devant la porte branlante. Il l'ouvrit, le souffle court, entra silencieusement, déposa son sac dans l'entrée et se rendit directement dans le salon où sa mère, assise bien droite sur sa chaise, écrivait des mots, des lignes et des paragraphes pour d'obscures et _folles_ raisons.

_-Bonjour maman…_

Un regard franc et critique se leva vers lui et il sut à cet instant qu'elle était parfaitement lucide. Elle le détailla de haut en bas, la bouche entrouverte et sèche de mots. Elle finit par se lever brutalement et l'agrippa de ses doigts crochus comme des serres de rapace.

_-Spencer ! Mais… mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à mon bébé ?!_

Son esprit avait cherché durant un long moment une excuse potable pour les coups. Mais rien de bien concret n'était sorti de son intelligence parfois si capricieuse.

_-__Je… euh… Je me suis battu…_

Les mains désagréablement baladeuse de sa mère couraient sur son corps meurtri, le tâtaient à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure cachée sous l'amas de vêtements qu'il portait pour camoufler son corps.

_-Oh mon Dieu… ! Tu es blessé ? Mais… et tes amis ne t'ont pas défendu ?..._

Diana sentit le corps de son fils se raidir sous ses doigts légèrement ankylosés. Elle remit ses mains sur le beau visage tellement abîmé de son fils et sentit les battements irréguliers et rapides de son cœur affleurer sous sa peau diaphane.

_-__Je n'ai rien… Euh… Ils sont intervenus… trop tard… Mais ils m'ont vengé, ne t'inquiète pas…_

Ses mains devenaient moites et son cœur s'affolait contre ses côtes, résonnant dans ses tempes et ses oreilles : il ne savait pas _mentir_ et détestait ça.

_-Tu mens, Spencer._

Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent violemment sous les doigts de sa mère.

_-Je… euh…_

Il aurait soudainement voulu la repousser, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse lire la vérité, pour que ses yeux scrutateurs et ses mains qui harponnaient son visage le laissent enfin en paix, vautré dans ses agréables mensonges, dans ce monde qui n'existait pas et dans lequel il avait _sa place_.

Il leva des yeux implorants et pleins de larmes vers elle, mais elle avait déjà compris. Ses mains chaudes quittèrent ses joues qui devenaient déjà froides.

_-Tu__ m'as menti… Tu n'as pas de… de… _

Elle se recula un peu, sans finir sa phrase et se mit à détailler son fils, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, cherchant ce qui pouvait donc bien repousser les autres.

Le garçon, le corps secoué de sanglots sans larmes, s'éclipsa alors brutalement du salon et courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer, ne voulant pas affronter ce regard empli de pitié, si perçant, si réel… Trop terre à terre.

Et il ne faisait apparemment pas partie de ce monde. Son père avait sans doute été le premier à le comprendre et à être déçu. Couché sur son lit trop petit et baigné de larmes, _il_ _le comprenait maintenant, à son tour_.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et les rues étaient aussi vides que son estomac. Spencer n'avait pas réussi à manger ce matin. Il vomissait tout, comme si son corps se révoltait lui aussi contre l'être qui l'occupait. Vacillant de faim dans la pénombre de l'aube, il se dirigeait une fois de plus vers l'abattoir.

Il commençait les cours à huit heures aujourd'hui, mais il préférait être en avance au cas où il ferait de mauvaises rencontres capables de le retarder. Le ciel était aussi lourd et sombre que ses pensées. Il savait que cette journée serait pire que la précédente, mais moins que celle de demain. L'horizon était bouché et étouffant. Il était comme ces oiseaux difformes, goudronnés sur une plage, privés du ciel devant leurs compagnons de destinée,… Oiseaux qui _crevaient_ dans leur boue noire.

Il se sentait _mourir_.

Il arriva enfin, la nausée au bord de lèvres, sur le site de l'université et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal. Il avait les mêmes vêtements que le jour précédent mais avait tout de même frotté les taches de sang, dessinant ainsi une grosse auréole brique sur son pull déjà si pitoyable. Les regards des élèves matinaux glissaient de ces traces suspectes au visage baissé de Spencer. Il savait que tout le monde le prenait pour une balance… même si c'était faux, pour un type comme lui, il n'y avait jamais le moindre doute possible. Il était _coupable_ avant d'avoir agi.

Tout en pensant au jour précédent, il marchait lentement, l'œil aux aguets, prêt à décamper si le danger survenait… Il vit soudainement Rudy apparaître tel une ombre menaçante à l'embouchure du couloir. Il se dirigeait vers lui, l'avait déjà aperçu et chargeait. Le garçon, paniqué, fit volte-face et s'élança pour lui échapper, mais il percuta brutalement _Jackson_… accompagné de _Michael_, d'_Ethan_, de _Frank_… et de tous les autres.

Il était pris dans un filet inextricable et si _violent_.

Jackson l'avait déjà attrapé par les poignets et brutalement tiré dans les toilettes pour hommes, faisant dégager quelques gars qui pissaient et fumaient tranquillement. La porte n'eut pas le temps de se refermer que Rudy entra à son tour, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres. Il attaque directement, allant droit au but, comme pour se donner une excuse –_insuffisante de toute manière_- pour la future torture qu'il allait lui infliger.

_-Salut Spenci. Alors comme ça on va se plaindre au préfet, hein ?_

Le jeune homme se mit alors encore à pleurer, sachant qu'il était inutile de se défendre contre ce genre d'accusations. Il était _impuissant_ face à cette meute dont les pulsions semblaient insatiables.

Il tenta quand même, entre deux sanglots, de se justifier, de s'excuser de ces crimes qui n'en étaient pas et qu'il n'avait même pas commis.

_-Je… je ne l'ai… pas appelé… Il est venu… comme ça… J'ai rien dit.__ Je le jure…_

Un violent coup de pied fit résonner son ventre creux et il eut la respiration coupée.

_-Menteur… ! __Et tu sais ce qu'on fait au menteur ?_

Les rires sardoniques de ses bourreaux giclaient dans la pièce et souillaient ses oreilles. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait de manière erratique, sous l'angoisse et la tristesse. Une main attrapa son visage et le força à lever les yeux vers Rudy.

_-Tu réponds, bâtard ?__!_

Les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans ses joues évidées, semblaient vouloir lui décrocher la mâchoire. Un non étouffé et plaintif sortit de sa gorge éraillée.

_-On leur lave la bouche… _

Goguenards, les jeunes hommes se mirent à rire de façon nasillarde, sans pour autant comprendre plus que Spencer la situation et l'idée de Rudy. Ce dernier empoigna Spencer par la nuque et le traîna jusqu'à une cuvette, ce qui fit rugir de plaisir ses idiots compagnons. Spencer piailla tout en tentant de fuir, ayant enfin compris le but de cette mascarade.

_-On va te laver tout ça avec l'eau que tu mérites._

Il riait déjà de sa sordide invention et attira encore un peu plus le garçon paniqué au bord de la cuvette crasseuse. Il put ainsi voir que la chasse n'avait même pas été tirée.

_-Pi… pitié… stop… pas ça…_

Il tremblait sous les doigts implacables qui serraient son cou chétif. Rudy sourit, impitoyable.

_-J'ai pas entendu…_

Spencer n'eut pas le temps de répéter. Une énorme pression le poussa tête la première vers le fond du WC et il émit un bref cri effrayé avant de plonger la tête dans l'eau sale et d'en avaler quelques gorgées. Il se débattit d'abord légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise puis se mit à battre violemment des bras et des jambes en se sentant étouffer dans la cuvette répugnante. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, il ne voyait rien, avait mal dans la poitrine et à la nuque et n'entendait rien à par son cœur qui battait violemment dans ses oreilles. Il devait relever la tête.

_Il allait crever dans un WC. _

Même pour lui, c'était une mort trop pitoyable. Il se sentit soudainement aspiré vers l'avant et des trombes d'eau aspergèrent sa nuque : on tirait la chasse. Il avala de longues gorgées d'eau, les poumons en feu, dans un cri étouffé par les torrents d'eau qui dévalait à l'intérieur de lui. La main le tira alors brutalement en arrière. Il émit un rot suivi de flots d'eau à la couleur limite sous les rires de la bande.

_-Encore une petite fois, pour que tu comprennes bien…_

Pris de toux humides, plus mort que vif, Spencer n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouva encore la tête sous l'eau. Il ne se débattit presque pas, comme s'il avait accepté ce traitement inhumain. L'eau entra à nouveau dans sa gorge à vif et dans ses narines avides d'air et son corps fut secoué de soubresauts compulsifs. Dans un ultime instinct de survie, ses membres finirent -_contre sa raison propre_- par tenter de repousser Rudy.

_En vain._

Une nouvelle fois, il fut tiré, au bord de l'asphyxie de la cuvette. Avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste, on le traîna hors de la cabine et on le mit de force devant une pissotière. Ses yeux rouges et brouillés ne distinguèrent même pas qui exactement l'avait propulsé ici, mais ça avait peu d'importance, vu la situation. Rudy se mit encore à parler.

_-Ma mère disait toujours que les menteurs… il fallait leur laver la bouche… avec du savon. Il faut toujours écouter sa mère, hein, Spenci ?_

Le garçon se frotta les yeux d'une main tremblante avant de lui jeter un regard rempli d'incompréhension, de sanglots et de peur. Il suivit ensuite le faisceau diabolique que traçaient les yeux de son bourreau et regarda la vespasienne dans laquelle trônait un petit savon imbibé d'urine. Il eut un hoquet de dégoût en saisissant le sens de sa phrase.

_-Non… non… Je ferais… tout … mais non…_

Son estomac se révoltait déjà bruyamment face à l'odeur de l'urinoir.

_-Bouffe-le ! Si tu vomis, je te le ferais entrer par un autre endroit. Faut bien t'apprendre à ne pas mentir. _

Les épaules trempées du jeune homme qui, à genoux devant un urinoir, ressemblait à un chien mouillé, se mirent à tressauter sinistrement.

_-Non… Pitié…_

Un coup de pied l'atteignit dans les côtes et un craquement morbide résonna dans les rires disparates. Il fut plié de douleur mais aucun cri ne put franchir le seuil de ses lèvres humides.

_-T'en veux un autre ?!_

La voix de Rudy était ferme. Horriblement ferme. Il s'exécuta alors : il savait qu'il le battrait _à mort_ s'il le fallait… Il prit avec ses mains tremblantes l'ignoble savonnette, sous les exclamations d'un public fou et sordidement heureux. Il ferma les yeux et la fourra dans sa bouche. Il fallait qu'il mâche. Des nausées le submergèrent encore et il porta les mains à sa bouche. Le goût était atroce, amer, âcre et la texture pâteuse et immonde collait à ses dents et moussait horriblement. De la bile remonta dans sa bouche. Il devait impérativement ne pas vomir… car il avait peur de l'endroit par lequel Rudy glisserait ce savon s'il le rendait. Il avala alors tout. Ce mélange d'urine, de savons, de mousse et de bile. Un filet de bave mousseux et jaunâtre s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Les autres riaient aux éclats, applaudissaient, le traitaient de porc… Il n'entendait plus vraiment, trop concentré pour ne pas vomir.

_-J'espère que ça t'a donné une leçon, sale con._

Rudy regarda la médiocre chiffe molle qui gisait sur le sol : il était déjà lassé par ce spectacle. Il s'amuserait plus tard, quand l'envie et le besoin lui reprendraient. C'était tellement facile avec lui. En quelques secondes, il dégagea les toilettes avec sa bande, laissant leur victime à terre, trempée et tremblante.

Spencer, une fois qu'ils furent sortis, vomit à même le sol de la mousse acide et des morceaux de savon qui le salissaient plus qu'ils ne le nettoyaient. Ses côtes lui lançaient horriblement, sa tête allait éclater et son estomac n'arrêtait pas de se vider, encore et encore, de mousse de bile, de sang…

Chaque jour était plus terrible que le précédent. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore tenir longtemps…

Ou _s'il voulait_ encore tenir.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Il reste environ deux chapitres avant la fin... Et celle-ci oscillera sans doute entre le Rated T et le M. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il n'avait pas pu. Affronter leurs yeux, leur unique visage moqueur et leur regard critique était_ impossible_.

Ses cheveux emmêlés et encore humide se plaquaient contre son visage émacié et maladif. Il n'arrêtait pas de vomir, penché au dessus d'un WC sans doute plus propre que lui. Tantôt de la bile, tantôt du _sang_. Et rien n'arrivait vraiment à vider sa tête et son corps convulsé par la douleur. Son dos était encore courbé par le poids de la honte. Il n'avait pu que fléchir devant ces dents carnassières qui sortaient de leur tanière sur son passage, telles des bêtes rampantes, et qui, en un rire sec et mordant, s'enfonçaient dans chaque centimètre de sa peau. Poursuivi par cette agonisante douleur, il avait fui, renforçant les insultes, les moqueries, les terribles _morsures_ à chaque enjambée maladroite.

Il ne s'était arrêté qu'une fois fondu dans une foule disparate, dans une rue qu'il ne connaissait que pour avoir étudié son emplacement sur une carte, seul, inconnu… devant des personnes indifférentes bien qu'intriguées par cet adolescent si pâle, trempé et en larmes. Essoufflé, il avait marché droit devant, se laissant guider par sa mémoire à chaque angle, à chaque carrefour… Luttant contre son irrépressible besoin de vomir encore.

Il était ensuite rentré chez lui, manquant par la même occasion une journée de cours… Chose impensable pour sa morale d'élève studieux, appliqué…

_Mais il n'a__urait pas pu rester_.

Maintenant, secoué de sanglots au dessus de la cuvette, il se tordait de douleur. Sa mère avait déjà frappé trois fois à la porte, inquiète bien que dans un monde parallèle, mais il n'avait pas répondu : malgré ses connaissances infinies, il n'avait pas de mots pour répondre à un éventuel et stupide « _Ca va ?_ » ou à un vague « _Que se passe-t-il ?_ ».

_Justement._ Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en soit là, aujourd'hui ? C'était une question intéressante et difficile. Toutes les universités s'étaient battues pour l'avoir, mais une fois acquis par l'une d'entre elles, il avait été l'objet de jalousies mal placées de la part des élèves et d'un déni pénible de la part du corps professoral… Il était l'attribut à montrer, mais il n'était pas à préserver. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne rapportait rien, à part une poussière de prestige, à l'université. Par contre, Rudy et sa bande avaient des parents riches et généreux.

S'il avait voulu réellement avoir une place, il aurait fallu qu'il ait de _l'argent_ pour se forger un trône, comme ses bourreaux.

Mais il n'avait _rien_. Les fins de mois étaient difficiles ; ses vêtements, usés et trop petits couvraient mal son corps malingre; son matériel scolaire étaient soit de seconde main, soit dus à la vente d'objets de valeur ; la nourriture qu'il mangeait, peu variée et achetée dans les supermarchés axés sur les sous-marques, n'arrangeaient en rien son poids trop léger… et malgré ça, malgré le fait qu'il était un fétu de paille face à ses adversaires, il était encore trop lourd pour réellement tout quitter.

_Le suicide._

Il y avait beaucoup pensé… mais il restait sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, ici bas… Même s'il était une source de déception nouvelle pour elle, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme son père autrefois. Elle l'aimait, _non_ ? Elle avait beau le juger comme les autres –_et il avait beau le savoir_- jamais aucune critique n'avait franchi le seuil craquelé de ses lèvres. Diana avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin d'elle. Il était le seul à encore s'occuper de cet éclat de conscience dans un amas de folie et, lui, il n'existait que pour cette tâche, que par ses yeux. Même si souvent, ils brassaient le vide, il savait qu'une part de son être s'était définitivement accrochée à lui.

Il n'avait donc pas le droit de mourir, d'être enfin en paix… De se _suicider_.

Quelque part, il trouvait ça injuste… Il était accablé par le monde et se devait de tenir sous ce poids juste pour la personne qui l'avait envoyé sur cette terre qu'il voyait comme une galaxie étrangère à la sienne…

Après un dernier soubresaut suivi d'un écoeurant bruit d'éclaboussure, il releva la tête : il aurait beau cracher ses tripes, rien ne pourrait effacer le goût du savon, de l'urine… mais surtout, la saveur putride de l'humiliation.

Il s'assit sur le carrelage froid et aussi fissuré que lui et mit sa tête entre ses genoux.

Certains disaient que la condamnation à mort était la pire punition pour les hommes… mais lui savait que c'était faux : _être condamner à vivre était bien pis_.

* * *

Fuir. Toujours se fondre aux murs gris. Ne pas se retourner… Ne pas tarder. Comme un _voleur_. Il marchait le plus rapidement possible, droit devant. Il pensait déjà à l'abri qu'il allait gagner. Plus que quelques mètres…

Il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque en même temps qu'un soupir de soulagement. Jamais ici, il ne pourrait rencontrer les brutes qui le traquaient comme des bêtes féroces depuis qu'ils n'avaient pas pu l'humilier une seconde fois le jour avant.

Il avança entre les tables, ignorant son cœur qui battait toujours avec acharnement dans sa poitrine creuse, sous les regards apathiques des élèves… Il ne savait pas si c'était la crainte qui le rongeait encore -celle de découvrir son dernier repli occupé, par exemple- ou s'il était encore excité par l'image _obsédante_ d'Alexa, assise bien droite sur sa chaise, dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Quelque part, il espérait toujours la revoir là, sous la lumière poussiéreuse de la petite pièce -même si cela était _interdit_- concentrée sur un roman quelconque et sans doute futile, en l'attendant.

Mais elle ne reviendrait _jamais_.

Sa mémoire avait pourtant vite appris à omettre les instants de bonheur, ces bouffées d'air si rares, pour ne pas le faire sombrer dans cet univers vicié : _la vraie vie_… La comparaison était trop brutale, trop insupportable et trop douloureuse.

Mais quand il revenait ici, il avait beau se battre contre lui-même, ranger dans un tiroir cette image douce comme du miel,… Elle s'imposait sans cesse.

Evidemment, elle n'était _jamais_ là. Mais alors, il imaginait ce qu'aurait pu être leurs moments à eux… Il imaginait des dialogues amusants, il la voyait rire, il se voyait heureux. Et, définitivement seul dans le fond de la bibliothèque, il se forgeait un petit monde à part. Quelque chose de privé que personne ne pouvait troubler ou lui arracher. Il s'accrochait à ces petits films et arrivait presque à les croire, pris au piège de sa propre imagination.

C'était son honteux secret… cette passion, cette _folie_, cette vie heureuse qu'il créait de rien, pour en faire un tout qui résumait ses nouveaux moments de bonheur.

Il gagna enfin le fond de la bibliothèque –_vide bien sûr_-, il ne prit aucun livre et s'assit sur une chaise, tout en fixant celle qui se trouvait à sa droite. Alexa se matérialisa alors dans son esprit et ils purent enfin reprendre leur discussion sur la question homérique… Ils purent également à nouveau plaisanter, parler de tout, de rien…

Ceux qui se seraient tentés dans cette pièce auraient vu un garçon souriant béatement dans le vide, qui rigolait de temps en temps, heureux dans sa tête et totalement hors de toute réalité.

Ainsi, il avait découvert Paris et sa monstrueuse dame girafe, il avait visité les pyramides sous un ciel azur, vu la puissance des chutes du Niagara… avec Alexa. Sans pour autant voyager… mais juste en imaginant ce que seraient ces voyages avec elle. Et il vivait ces instants intensément, en se mentant impunément sur sa véritable et misérable situation qu'il ne manquerait pas de retrouver d'ici quelques minutes : il sentait le soleil de l'Egypte sur sa peau diaphane, la fraîcheur des trombes d'eau sur son visage et la main d'Alexa dans la sienne.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette paume chaude et offerte… sans pour autant virer dans ce qu'il jugeait d'indécent. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'abaisser à l'imaginer nue, en train de… Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de choses sans être dégoûté et revoir les grossiers et licencieux dessins qui maquillaient de noir ses cours.

Il était encore plongé dans ses agréables pensées lorsqu'une large main se posa sur son épaule. Il déchira ses rêves d'un brusque sursaut, les replia loin dans sa tête, comme le ferait un adolescent pris sur le fait, en train de lire des magazines interdits. Il se retourna vivement et vit un grand noir qui lui souriait bêtement entre ses énormes lèvres.

_-Hey ! Man ! Calmos !_

_Haper Hillman_ du haut de ses deux mètres dix levait ses longs bras en l'air d'un air innocent. Le cœur de Spencer ralentit légèrement la cadence effrénée qu'il avait prise.

_-Euh… désolé…_

Il reçut une violente tape qui servait sans doute d'accolade et le vit s'asseoir à côté, remplaçant définitivement l'image d'Alexa. C'était tout de suite une vue moins agréable.

_-J'dois t'causer d'un truc… _

Machinalement, Spencer se demanda de quel devoir il s'agissait.

_-Même si t'avais l'air fort occupé… A rire tout seul…_

Le garçon rougit violemment à cette réflexion, comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Il baissa les yeux devant le regard amusé et ironique de son interlocuteur et se racla la gorge.

_-Euh… Tu venais pour quoi ? _

Harper, les traits figés dans une mimique stupide et moqueuse, sourit et baissa d'un ton, ce qui ne lui ressemblait que moyennement.

_-Pour un rencard._

Les yeux de Spencer s'agrandirent brusquement et sa moue stupéfaite et hébétée incita Harper à continuer.

_-Euh… Pas de moi, tapette ! J'te cause d'un rendez-vous avec mam'zelle Alexa Lisben… A 16h sur le terrain de foot… _

Le garçon lui sembla encore plus ahuri que lorsqu'il avait cru qu'il voulait sortir avec lui.

_-Hé man… J'te jure que ça m'a surpris aussi… mais j'pense que cette meuf est vraiment trop bonne__ envers ton cas. Enfin, vaut mieux pas tu t'en vantes, car tu risques d'avoir des problèmes mon gars._

Ses iris aussi noirs que sa peau montèrent, comme une bulle dans un aquarium blanc, dans leur orbite éclatant pour se fixer au plafond. Oui, Spencer savait qu'il risquait d'avoir des problèmes si ça se savait… mais tout était secondaire à côté de cette nouvelle.

_Alexa voulait le voir._

Etait-il encore seul, pitoyablement isolé et complètement _fou _dans le fond de sa bibliothèque ? Ou bien la réalité avait-elle enfin décidé de se plier à ses désirs les plus profonds ?

_-T… Tu… rigoles ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?_

Il tentait de contrôler ses pulsations cardiaques et de rester terre à terre.

_En vain._

Il ne pouvait cependant pas se laisser aller trop vite à la joie. Il connaissait excessivement bien la fulgurante douleur de la déception… Le grand noir lui sourit, complice.

_-J'vois pas pourquoi j'te mentirais… Ca m'ferait un ennemi et tu n'voudrais plus faire mes devoirs, alors…_

Sa poitrine si creuse semblait sur le point d'imploser. Tandis que sa tête lui tournait, une vague vibrante de bonheur s'écrasa contre son corps. Il frémit légèrement et ne vit pas Harper Hillman se lever et s'éloigner après lui avoir à nouveau bourré dedans de sa main de géant.

Son rêve dévorait enfin sa vie. C'était la _seule_ lueur qu'il voyait depuis longtemps.

* * *

La journée s'était lentement écoulée. Mais rien n'avait jusqu'alors gâché sa joie. Pas de Rudy, pas d'_humiliations_… Le vent du destin tournait-il enfin en sa faveur ? Spencer souriait malgré lui, _heureux_.

Il comptait pour deux personnes. _Vraiment._ Elle voulait le revoir.

En cachette… mais elle savait que s'ils le faisaient encore publiquement, il en paierait les pots cassés. Quelque part, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé tant qu'il volait des instants de bonheur avec elle.

Il marchait, le cœur tellement léger qu'il semblait s'envoler en lui, vers sa bouche, pour le forcer à sourire niaisement. Elle devait s'être attachée à lui, avoir pensé à lui… pour prendre ce risque pour le revoir. Il était non seulement quelqu'un à ses yeux, mais également une personne _importante_.

Il avait la tête pleine de phrases préparées dans la solitude et la quiétude de la bibliothèque… Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de poésie, toute sa joie et ses sentiments.

Oui, il semblait totalement _amoureux_ d'elle.

Il était sidérant de voir à quel point il s'accrochait à elle, à quel point chaque souvenir aussi insignifiant soit-il, ayant un rapport plus ou moins proche avec elle le rendait heureux et cotonneux.

Sur un nuage, il arriva enfin au point de rendez-vous. Il la vit, seule, debout au bord du terrain. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière par un vent froid et sec. Ses pas s'accélèrent pour aller à sa rencontre, elle le vit et elle sourit.

_-Salut Spencer. _

Alexa s'approcha de lui et avant qu'il puisse répondre, elle se mit déboutonner sa belle chemise –_mise spécialement pour cette rencontre_- sans ajouter un mot. Le jeune homme, pétrifié et muet, la laissait faire. Elle déboutonna entièrement sa chemise le faisant frissonner. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et se sentait étrangement bien, bien que découvert, contre elle. Elle semblait concentrée sur son torse. Il prit enfin son visage d'une main et le releva vers le sien, hésitant, ayant plus besoin qu'envie, de l'embrasser.

Il se stoppa alors net en voyant son regard sardonique… Ce n'était ni de la douceur, ni de la sensualité qui se lovait dans ses yeux bleus… mais du mépris.

Elle leva alors son visage parfait vers le ciel, le repoussa d'une main, et cria brusquement, parfait contraste avec les gestes qu'elle venait de poser :

_-Le fils de cinglé est prêt__ !_

Il eut la terrible impression de voir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et ses rêves éclater par la même occasion.

Il vit alors la bande de Rudy surgir de derrière les vestiaires, suivie par plusieurs dizaines d'élèves goguenards. Le grand terrain vide s'emplit d'un flot de sifflements et de rires plus mordants les uns que les autres.

Le regard perdu et voilé de Spencer passa de la fille qui s'était imposée dans son cœur, implosé désormais, à la foule qui fondait sur lui.

_-FILS DE TARE ! FILS DE TARE !_

Alexa sourit méchamment, alla embrasser son copain et laissa l'attroupement encercler le jeune homme violemment percuté par l'hymne qu'entonnaient ces êtres qui le haïssaient. Blessé, il recroquevilla ses maigres bras sur son torse malingre et exposé à la vue de tous.

_Elle l'avait trahi._

Non seulement elle l'avait emmené ici, mais en plus elle leur avait tout déballé…

_-FILS DE TARE ! FILS DE…_

Il se mit à pleurer de honte face à cette vérité qui sortait de ces bouches si arrogantes. Des mains l'attrapèrent brutalement… _Rudy_. Le jeune homme, railleur, hurla à ses sous-fifres :

_-Et si on terminait le travail d'Alexa ?! _

Ces poumons échauder par le désir de faire du mal hurlèrent de joie à l'unisson.

Sa belle chemise fut arrachée de son dos, déchirée, piétinée… C'était sans aucun doute _la seule chose de valeur_ qu'il possédait encore, qui finissait sous ces semelles boueuses.

Son corps, quant à lui, semblait vendu aux mains de ses bourreaux qui le tiraient, le déshabillaient et l'attachaient.

Il n'avait plus de _rêves_, plus d'_amis_ et plus de _protection_…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Le but premier de cette fanfiction est de montrer jusqu'où iront les humiliations subies par Spencer... Une fin joyeuse est donc difficilement envisageable! Et puis j'aime susciter une certaine révolte chez le lecteur. _

_Finalement, il reste sans doute deux chapitres... Dont le dernier sera particulièrement horrible. Je ne sais malheureusement pas si je pourrais écrire la semaine prochaine à cause de mes examens. Malgré tout, je tenterais de continuer, car il m'est très difficile de lâcher un long moment une fanfiction si proche de la fin. Encore merci pour vos Reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Attention, ce chapitre contient des passages un peu plus choquants. Nous arrivons bientôt au terme de l'histoire, à l'humiliation ultime... Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

Des mains aussi froides que l'air lourd de cris et de moqueries articulaient des doigts en acier, comme des lames dures et aiguisées, contre sa peau. Son pantalon tomba sur le sol. Ses jambes nues, soulevées par la cohue, battaient vigoureusement les assaillants toujours plus nombreux, toujours _trop_ forts.

Une rage et un désespoir sans limite enceignaient son corps presqu'entièrement exposé. Les doigts fébriles et mordants arrachèrent son caleçon dans une longue plainte blessée. Il tenta en vain de cacher cet endroit, entendant les rires glaciaux de tous ces élèves, mais d'autres mains l'en empêchèrent et tirèrent ses longs bras blancs en arrière. La honte brouillait sa vue et son regard à moitié aveuglé courait sur cette ribambelle de clones au sourire agressif et sardonique.

On le plaqua alors violemment contre une barre de fer glacée, le faisant sortir légèrement de cette léthargie bruyante qui rampait dans sa tête submergée par les événements. Ses jambes qu'il remontait par pudeur vers sa poitrine et ses bras qui appartenaient à une dizaine de mains furent brusquement tirés en arrière et attachés par une corde raide et solide.

_Il était exposé à la vue de tous_.

Il sentait les regards se poser sur son corps, en bas de son ventre… Il aurait voulu leur échapper, se terrer, mourir, _crever_, plutôt que d'affronter ces yeux pervers qui couraient sur son corps horriblement nu.

Il entendit d'étranges couinements plaintifs s'envoler dans l'air mordant et se rendit compte qu'ils s'échappaient par filet décousu de son torse trop maigre et déjà couvert de bleus.

_-C'est comme ça que tu voulais être devant ma copine, hein ? Et tu pensais faire quoi, avec, fils de cinglée… ? Comment as-tu pu croire qu'elle voulait de toi ?_

Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu croire que quelqu'un tenait à lui, d'ailleurs, la douleur de cette trahison et de ce faux espoir rongeait ses derniers retranchements… Il se sentait bête, il se sentait nauséeux, mal… Plus bas que terre.

Il leva des yeux qui pissaient la _honte_ par torrents salés vers Rudy et se mit à secouer la tête, à supplier.

_-Non…__ Rien… Non… Je …je… pitié… détachez-moi…_

Il s'adressa ensuite à cette foule goguenarde, en criant plus fort d'une voix aiguë et rauque de désespoir pour couvrir les commentaires _perfides_. Il devait bien y avoir une personne qui aurait pitié de lui, non ? Des gens sont prêts à défendre tout et n'importe quoi, même les animaux, les arbres, les insectes… Mais cette centaine de visages reflétait juste un vicieux amusement.

Il ne valait rien, _pour personne_.

Une boule de tristesse souleva son estomac et son corps se mit à trembler. Il baissa la tête de honte et tira un peu et en vain sur ses jambes ligotées pour cacher la chose immonde qui pendait mollement entre ses jambes et qui semblait attirer tous les regards.

Rudy s'éclaffait en le détaillant ainsi, pitoyable, nu et tremblant de froid.

_-Déjà, Spenci ? Mais on ne s'est même pas encore amusé, tu sais ?_

Il releva vers son bourreau un visage blême d'où suintaient en continu des larmes et remarqua que lui et ses compagnons de torture –comme de foot- avaient empoigné des feutres indélébiles.

Sous les rires des élèves toujours plus nombreux mais toujours aussi cruels, Rudy prit le visage humide et froid du jeune homme et, appuyant avec une force inutile la pointe de son feutre noir, écrivit lentement « _Fils de Tarée_ ».

Il releva un peu la tête, la pencha pour admirer l'effet sur cette peau tremblante et immaculée. Satisfait, il laissa la place aux autres.

Spencer, quant à lui, avait fermé les yeux et ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : mourir sur place. _En finir_.

Tandis qu'il sentait des insultes, des souillures couvrir sa peau, la voix de Rudy se matérialisa dans l'immense terrain de foot.

_-Ouvre les yeux… J'veux que tu regardes bien !_

Une claque retentissante brûla sa joue maculée de larmes, mais il garda les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas voir ces mains sur lui, ces feutres qui glissaient sur sa peau, partout… Un type avait même écrit « _Sac à Foutre_ » sur ses cuisses… Il avait senti chaque lettre s'imprimer, déchirer de façon insupportable cette maigre chair qui recouvrait ses os. Il refusait de voir ça.

Une deuxième claque suivie d'éclats sauvages, de cris amusés suivit la première. La douleur le fit gémir, mais pas _craquer_. D'immenses mains attrapèrent sa tête qui percuta la barre de fer à laquelle il était tristement lié, et des doigts tirèrent sur ses paupières. Il vit le visage de Rudy à quelques centimètres du sien, les traits emplis de colère.

_-Si tu ne gardes pas tes sales yeux de morveux ouverts, je t'arrache les paupières, compris__ ?!_

Un goût de sang –_résultat des deux coups_- se diffusait lentement dans sa bouche qui articula faiblement un _oui_. Les deux mains poussèrent son visage vers l'avant et il put regarder son corps entièrement recouvert d'écritures… On lui avait même dessiné une paire de seins. Le dégoût le submergea encore et il dut utiliser ses dernières forces pour ne pas vomir.

_-Regardez-moi ça__… Quelle jolie demoiselle, tout de même… !_

C'était _Michael_, un des membres du groupe de Rudy qui avait grincé ça, tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec ses compères pour vanter ses talents de dessinateur. Le garçon attaché garda la tête baissée sur son ignoble corps.

Il avait très mal à la tête. Tous ces rires diffus, tous ces visages tantôt lointains, tantôt proches, qui l'encerclaient, fondaient sur lui pour le triturer, pour prendre une photo des écritures, de son sexe, de son visage décomposé et vaincu l'anéantissaient.

Un bref instant, il releva la tête et chercha des yeux _Alexa_… mais elle était partie. Quelque part, il espérait la voir se lever, encore, comme la première fois… Mais il s'était simplement fait avoir. Si elle était restée avec lui, c'était juste pour faire enrager son copain… et maintenant, elle se _débarrassait_ de lui.

Tout en bloquant ces pensées qui grignotaient le peu de conscience qui lui restait, il observa les visages qui lui faisaient face… La perversité déformait les traits de ceux qui le fixaient, si bien qu'il avait l'impression de ne les avoir jamais vus.

Il remarqua alors qu'on apportait de la bière. Les gens, hommes et femmes, s'installaient devant ce spectacle cruel et le laissaient en paix, l'observant de loin. Ils allaient au théâtre : « _La Torture du Type Que Tout le Monde Ignore _». Quelle pièce tragique mais amusante ! Quels bons acteurs…

Sauf que les acteurs ne souffraient _jamais_ comme lui en ce moment.

Il détourna les yeux. Le froid se frottait à chaque pore de sa peau translucide, il avait l'impression de geler de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, nu devant ces êtres qui buvaient et mangeaient. Il aperçut alors son bourreau : Rudy était un peu plus loin, une bière bon marché à la main, il riait, lui lançait des regards mauvais et perçants, puis avalait encore une gorgée de la liqueur.

Ca n'était certainement _pas fini_.

Le garçon laissa tomber son menton frémissant sur son torse barbouillé. Pour compliquer la situation, en plus du froid qui devenait insupportable, il commençait à avoir un besoin naturel pressant. Il devait se contenir : ils finiraient bien par se lasser.

Bizarrement, son cerveau qui gelait doucement depuis qu'on ne l'observait plus que de loin et sans intérêt particulier -_juste avec le regard qu'on jette à une plante ou à un tableau médiocre et décoratif_- arrivait à contrôler le sentiment d'abord pénible, ensuite presqu'indolore, d'être nu.

Il arrivait presque à accepter ce rang de chose, de _merde_ délaissée et souillée. Il finissait par les croire, par être d'accord avec eux. S'il en avait eu la force, il se serait aussi insulté… Et l'air glacial le transperçait toujours.

Tout son corps s'engourdissait et tout le monde l'oubliait, préférant l'alcool chaud à cette chose froide et dénuée d'âme.

Il n'était qu'un objet, oui. Un objet ne pouvait rien ressentir… Il tentait de fixer ça dans son esprit cassé, malléable. Il n'était qu'une chose. Il avait besoin de ne plus souffrir, de devenir un simple objet.

_Faites qu'on finisse par le tuer._

Soudain, son instinct, bien que légèrement ankylosé par le froid, se réveilla brutalement et le fit relever les yeux. Rudy, les yeux pleins de malice venait à nouveau près de lui, bientôt poursuivi par les acclamations exaltées de son public déjà à moitié saoul et/ou défoncé.

_-Il y a un truc qui cloche, p'tite salope… _

La peur serra violemment la poitrine creuse du jeune homme tandis que tous les regards convergeaient à nouveau sur sa nudité que la nuit qui tombait ne masquait pas encore. Il sentit un étrange picotement secouer son bas-ventre sous les rugissements cuisants des élèves.

_Il venait de se pisser dessus. _

Le liquide chaud dégoulinait encore entre ses cuisses froides. Rudy s'était arrêté à un mètre, plié par un rire blessant, repris par la massa compacte d'élèves.

Toute la conscience de Spencer se réveilla devant ce qui venait de se passer et la douleur le fit pousser un gémissement plaintif et peureux. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que des nuages laiteux et éphémères rythmaient sa respiration erratique.

_-Putain ! Tu veux une couche, chérie ?_

Rudy s'était à nouveau rapproché, son large torse était secoué de rire, tandis que celui de Spencer était secoué de sanglots.

Il _craquait_ totalement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il tira sur ses liens et secoua violemment la tête en criant, ne faisant qu'augmenter le volume des hurlements amusés qui sortaient de ces gorges déployées.

_-Wow ! T'es aussi taré que ta mère, toi ?_

Il poussa encore un cri aigu et se laissa tomber en avant. Cette remarque secouait et tordait son corps de douleur.

Il releva des yeux rouges de larmes vers Rudy et remarqua qu'il tenait des bandes bizarres en main. Il lui sourit méchamment :

_-Je vais finir l'œuvre de Mike… Les p'tites salopes, je les aime épilées._

Son haleine fermentée par la bière bon marché flotta d'abord dans l'air glacial puis sur la peau tendre et froide de Spencer. Ce dernier eut un soubresaut pitoyable et baissa les yeux vers la minuscule toison qui entourait son sexe. Il aurait voulu hurler, se débattre, mais plus aucune force n'émanait de son corps de toute façon trop bien attaché.

Il n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé entre les mains de Rudy. Il sentait quelque chose d'humide et chaud se poser sur le bas de son ventre. Il serra les dents mais trouva cette chaleur agréable.

Le corps de son bourreau dégageait lui aussi de quoi réchauffer sa peau crispée par le froid.

Maintenant, il n'entendait que vaguement les rires, les applaudissements et le public qui scandait le nom de Rudy. Pas un seul ne semblait remarquer que derrière cet amas de chair exposé, il y avait un esprit, un être vivant qui _souffrait_… Non, à la place, ils encourageaient le tortionnaire à lui enlever la seule chose qui couvrait encore son corps, la seule chose de minablement virile chez lui. Il n'avait que quelques poils sur le pubis en tout et pour tout, sur l'entièreté de son corps… mais ils avaient décidé de _tout_ lui prendre.

Un œil mécanique et avide filmait la scène, pour garder un souvenir de l'une des pires _déchéances_ des élèves de cette université.

_Un décompte _retentit_. _

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Il était couvert, sombre et sans étoiles, maintenant. Elles avaient sans doute compris la honte de la situation, l'horreur qui découlait des humiliations et avaient préféré détourner le regard de cette cruauté humaine et destructrice.

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante le transperça. Sa peau sembla s'arracher avec la bande de cire. L'exultation du bourreau qui brandissait son trophée percuta ses pupilles embrumées de larmes. Il ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit ensuite, sous les braillements de ces corps aussi vacillants que des flammes de bougie.

Rudy avalait goulument un alcool translucide dans une de ces bouteilles qui faisaient le tour de toutes les bouches lors des fêtes. Il était visiblement saoul et fier de lui, de sa cruauté et de sa perversité.

Il s'approcha de Spencer en titubant et s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme. Son corps transpirait l'alcool.

_-Oh, oh… Regardez-moi cette jeune fille fraîchement épilée… _

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur cette zone à vif. Le dégoût de Spencer le fit frémir et gémir. Il ne supportait pas ces mains à _cet endroit_.

_-Les gars, j'vais vous montrer comment je traite les jeunes demoiselles…_

Il lança un sourire lubrique et pervers à Spencer. Celui-ci se mit à trembler encore plus fort et à secouer la tête fébrilement, ne voulant pas comprendre.

Ca ne pouvait pas aller _aussi loin_.

_-Détachez ses jambes et écartez-les… Il est tant de montre__r à cette pute ce que c'est, un homme, un vrai !_

Il débouclait déjà sa ceinture. Spencer, vit des ombres derrière lui, qui s'emparaient de la corde qui meurtrissait ses chevilles.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel sombre et se mit à pousser des cris aigus, recouverts par ceux des élèves échaudés par cette promesse écœurante.

Mais le ciel était noir et, dans cette foule, il était _seul_.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Le Chapitre Suivant -qui sera le dernier- sera sans aucun doute entre le Rated T et le M... _


	9. Chapter 9

_Attention, passages assez choquants. Ames sensibles s'abstenir. J'ai tout de même tenté de limiter les détails car le but de cette fanfiction n'est pas d'écrire un porno. Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

Des mains chaudes brûlaient sa peau glaciale et translucide au niveau de ses chevilles si fines et si cassables. Son regard cherchait l'espoir, une infime lueur dans ce calvaire. Ses cris s'étaient taris, étranglés par la peur qui courait comme un torrent d'eau froide dans ses veines. Même le ciel crachait son dédain et son profond désarroi en étalant sous ses yeux sa face la plus sombre.

Les jeunes avaient apporté des palettes de bois et y avaient mis le feu. Les flammes léchaient son corps exposé et dansaient diaboliquement dans leurs yeux avides.

La seule lueur dans la nuit était ce projecteur qui visait sa déchéance.

Il glapit doucement. Les clameurs s'étaient effacées depuis quelques minutes, un grondement enthousiaste avait suivi l'ordre et cette immonde promesse. Tous attendaient le spectacle et observaient les ombres vacillantes qui rôdaient autour de ce corps offert.

Spencer entendait leur unique respiration rendue rapide par leur sordide imagination et suppliait une quelconque force de l'aider. Des mains attrapèrent soudainement son visage et il dut détourner les yeux du ciel imperméable à sa douleur.

_-On va te faire belle pour ta… première nuit… Tu es vierge, hein ?_

Une langue glissa sur des lèvres entrouvertes par une ignoble _excitation_. La voix était rauque et puait l'alcool.

Tremblant de tout son corps, Spencer plongea ses grands yeux effrayés dans les pupilles sombres et dilatées de Rudy. Il y chercha une pointe d'ironie, de moquerie… Il voulait que ce ne soit qu'une blague. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui prendre _ça_.

_-Réponds, sale pute._

Il gémit un peu en sentant l'étau de ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ses joues vides.

_-Oui…_

Sa voix était une supplication d'outre-tombe, fêlée et faible. Il sentit les doigts trembler sur sa peau.

_-Parfait…_

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour dans sa voix, juste une lugubre satisfaction. Le regard du bourreau glissa sur son corps de manière _indécente_. Spencer, gémissant, tira alors sur ses chevilles maintenues au sol par deux compères de Rudy pour se cacher, mais il ne put que provoquer quelques rires railleurs de la part de ces mains anonymes.

Il releva des yeux emplis de honte et de peur vers son bourreau dont le pantalon était déjà entrouvert.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Il ne voulait pas le vivre. Les mains de Rudy maintenaient toujours son visage. Il ferma les yeux dans un gémissement en reconnaissant l'objet qu'une fille au visage diablement angélique tendait à son tortionnaire.

_Un crayon__ Dior_.

Son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts horrifiés : ils allaient le _maquiller_. Il sentit alors la pointe imprimer un trait bleu sur ses paupières closes. Des doigts fins et pressés étalèrent du fard tandis que des larmes fuyaient de ses yeux devant cette turpitude. Il avait honte et peur. Quelque part, il était cruel de faire durer les préliminaires… Puisque chaque seconde qui s'écoulait dans ce bain d'horreur renforçait le maigre espoir de sécurité. La menace était sans cesse repoussée.

_Peut-être vaincue, non ?_

Les mains quittèrent ses joues directement mordues par l'air glacial.

_-Voilà… Elle est belle, hein ? _

Des rires moqueurs éclatèrent. Il rouvrit les yeux. Deux caméras et des flashs d'appareils photos fusaient dans l'air, aussi tranchants que des lames de couteau.

_-C'est bon, écartez-lui les jambes._

Les mains, bêtes ensommeillées et oubliées, au niveau de ses chevilles, se réveillèrent soudainement et soulevèrent son bassin en écartant ses jambes. Il poussa des hurlements aigus.

Cette position était atrocement gênante. Les gens sifflaient, encourageaient Rudy à le _« déflorer »._

Spencer gigota grotesquement, le corps parallèle au sol. Il avait très mal aux bras qui, définitivement attachés au poteau, tiraient vainement pour ramener ce corps fébrile contre cette rassurante barre.

Les yeux mécaniques suivirent encore la scène, l'imprimant à jamais sur une bande dégoûtante.

Seuls quelques éclats de rire firent échos à cette lutte perdue d'avance. Il releva la tête et regarda les deux hommes éclairés par les flammes du feu de bois qui tenaient ses jambes écartées devant cette centaine de visages avides, soufflant d'impatience, comme des bêtes en rut.

Rudy finit par baisser son pantalon et Spencer ferma instinctivement les yeux.

C'était _impossible_, il était dans un mauvais rêve. Ce type n'allait réellement pas le… Non, ce mot ne pouvait même pas apparaître dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, Rudy n'aurait jamais le plaisir de voir ce genre de mots le salir de l'intérieur. Il hurla encore. Peut-être que sa peur lui suffirait, qu'il n'attendait que ça, en fait…

Il _fallait_ que ce ne soit que ça.

Spencer ne voulait plus ouvrir les yeux, juste crier, encore et encore pour que quelqu'un l'entende, le sauve, l'aide ou l'achève directement... Il voulait mourir, en fait, que cette nuit le gobe et ne le recrache jamais.

Il sentit alors un bassin chaud se plaquer contre le sien et la réalité le gifla muettement.

_-Non… non… Stop… PITIE ! AIDEZ-MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS !!!_

Les clameurs recouvraient ses cris qui semblaient démesurément faibles dans la cohue sardonique qui s'animait autour du feu. Les visages étaient mus par une affreuse et collectives excitation.

_Ils n'attendaient que ça._

Spencer se retint de vomir et serra les dents en sentant l'excitation de son bourreau contre lui. Il ne bougeait plus, figé dans l'attente et la peur qui le rongeaient.

_-Ouvre les yeux. Je veux que tu puisses regarder._

Son corps trembla plus fort et il refusa de les ouvrir, dans l'espoir que ça retarderait l'échéance, la douleur qui allait venir…

Quelqu'un attrapa violemment sa tête, la releva et lui tira les cheveux tellement fort qu'il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Un rire moqueur s'éleva et fit gronder le bassin plaqué au sien.

_-Tu m'excites quand tu gémis comme ça… Ouvre les yeux, ma jolie… Je vais te donner une bonne raison de gémir, tu sais._

La personne qui lui tirait les cheveux, le gifla jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte enfin de regarder en pleurant.

_-Non… Pitié… Je… Non… Pas ça… _

Il voyait parfaitement la silhouette de Rudy, son corps musclé, qui se dressait entre ses jambes écartées.

Il vit un sourire narquois se dessiner sur les lèvres de son bourreau.

Soudainement, la douleur le transperça et il se mit à hurler. Il lutta, se crispa, se tendit pour empêcher cette _intrusion_ insoutenable, lente, désagréable… Et interminable.

Les élèves se mirent à crier avec lui, en voyant l'un des leurs posséder ce jeune corps offert.

Mais lui, ne sentait que _ça_… Cette _sordide_ chose en lui, qui avançait, encore, lentement, sournoisement et qui semblait arracher dans son horrible course ses entrailles. C'était un pieu entre ses reins… Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle souffrance. Enfin, la progression s'arrêta. La douleur devint plus supportable. Il gémit de douleur et tenta de bouger le bassin pour se dégager. Il imaginait ce corps étranger en lui, le souillant de l'intérieur. C'était _insupportable_.

Un souffle rauque se pencha vers son ventre et une main le toucha. Il se crispa encore et hurla pour qu'il arrête de le toucher, de le pénétrer, de le souiller… Mais soudain, l'homme commença à bouger d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement cette chose immonde qui transperçait son intimité, qui déchirait sa virginité.

Ses hurlements fendaient l'air opaque. Il tenta de se dégager, il tira sur ses bras, essaya de plier les jambes, de repousser la douleur, l'_infamie_ qu'il vivait. A la place, les mouvements s'accélèrent encore, accompagnés cette fois de grognements satisfaits et lascifs. C'était _brutal_, atroce.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta et la foule sifflante, hurlante et hagarde qui s'était approchée, se tut également, désappointée par cette brutale interruption. Les mains qui le touchaient et le souffle qui parcourait sa peau le quittèrent et, malgré les larmes qui masquaient en partie sa visage, il vit les dents féroces de son violeur –_il devait enfin se l'avouer_- sortir de leur immonde tanière pour lui sourire avec cruauté et plaisir. Il le sentit sortir de lui sans ménagement et toucher « _son œuvre_ ».

Puis il montra ses doigts écarlates à la foule.

_-Comme une vierge !_

Il ricana comme les autres avec haine et le pénétra encore, violemment, le sang facilitant l'entrée tel un obscène lubrifiant. Les corps se pressaient maintenant autour de Spencer, vociférant des horreurs… Le jeune homme secoué par la douleur qui remuait et profanait ses entrailles et son corps, hurlait à la nuit qui dans son manteau noir, l'abandonnait à cette douleur insupportable, à cette turpitude lugubre et à ce _viol_ intolérable.

Ses cris s'éteignaient tandis que les gémissements de Rudy s'amplifiaient. Il avait l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures… Que rien ne fatiguait le corps excité en lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur sa douleur, sur sa honte et sur ce qu'on lui faisait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser entrer tous ces mots dans sa tête… Il ne voulait pas nommer l'action, il ne voulait pas personnifier la chose qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait plus à hurler, même s'il ne pouvait s'accommoder à cette souffrance.

Il sentait son sang couler sur ses fesses, dessinant d'odieuses courbes incarnates. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru souffrir comme ça.

Rudy émettait de longs râles de plaisir qui le dégouttaient tellement qu'il en avait des nausées. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent encore au ciel lisse et sombre -_sans espoir_- et il poussa une dernière plainte étouffée par les clameurs et les mains qui parcouraient par dizaines son corps meurtri et souillé.

Enfin, les mouvements s'arrêtèrent et son bourreau _éjacula_ en lui. Il eut presque l'impression de sentir la brûlure laissée par ce fluide dans son corps. Il se mit à pleurer, abasourdi. Il vit Rudy se retirer doucement en exultant, fier de ce massacre. Il levait les bras au ciel, dans un geste triomphant et ignoble.

_Qu'avait-il gagné ce soir ? _

Quelqu'un tendit à Rudy un billet d'un dollar et il essuya son sexe creux et écarlate, avant de s'approcher de Reid avec le billet couvert de sang et de sperme.

_-Tu sais, je suis un gentleman… Je paie toujours les putes que… je baise._

Il lui fourra, victorieux, le dollar symbolique dans la bouche et le força à le mâcher et à l'avaler, sous les mugissements de ces corps, ces ombres dégoutantes pressées contre lui. Il faillit vomir, encore…

_Et Rudy exultait_.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, était perdu dans tous ces cris, ces gens qui filmaient, tâtaient le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de cette plaie béante… Et assez vite, un autre gars remplaça Rudy. Mais aucun cri ne s'échappa des lèvres bleues de Spencer… C'était le silence absolu dans ce corps vidé de sa substance, de ses espoirs, de ses rêves et de sa candeur.

Il s'agissait de quelque chose de mécanique, maintenant.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre puisqu'_il n'avait plus rien._

On lui avait volé sa virginité, on l'avait pris de force, à la vue de tous… Qu'attendaient-ils donc pour lui arracher la vie ? Il n'attendait plus que ça, finalement… Il ne voulait plus vivre avec ce genre de souvenirs imprimés en lui…

Le type finit par s'écraser pitoyablement contre son corps après s'être soulagé en lui. Un autre prit encore la relève. Peut-être un quatrième ou un cinquième, il perdit toute notion de temps et ne les compta même plus… Ils se ressemblaient tous, avec leur visage défait par le plaisir brutal et répugnant.

_De véritables animaux en chaleur._

Il ne retenait que la douleur et ce ciel noir… Lui au moins, ne changeait pas, il était constant comparé aux partenaires qui défilaient entre ses cuisses.

Enfin, les corps s'essoufflèrent et finirent par abandonner, les uns après les autres, ce viol collectif. Ses chevilles tombèrent lourdement sur la pelouse piétinée. Ses reins étaient brisés et ses bras lui faisaient atrocement mal.

Rudy apparut dans son étroit champ de vision, parmi ces jeunes qui décampaient, ennuyés par ce spectacle affligeant qui n'amusait plus personne.

Il s'approcha de lui et un liquide chaud aspergea doucement la tête de Spencer, bientôt suivi par une écœurante odeur d'urine.

_-Ca fait du bien… de t'avoir pour se soulager de tout…_

Il se mit à rire… Et Spencer était incapable de réagir, de bouger, de le regarder en train de lui pisser dessus.

_-Enfin, je suis sûr que dans le fond, t'as aimé ça… _

Il remonta sa braguette et s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse de ce tas de chair blessé au plus profond de lui-même. Le jeune homme au sol remonta ses genoux calleux sur sa poitrine et attendit qu'ils partent tous. Ils le firent aussi rapidement que lorsqu'ils étaient venus… Laissant derrière eux des immondices.

_Et il se comptait parmi eux._

Après de pénibles et longs efforts, il parvint à libérer ses mains des liens légèrement détendus par sa lutte lors du viol.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se relever physiquement –mentalement, il était toujours à terre, sur ce sol boueux- et il partit en quête de ses vêtements. Il ne trouva que son pantalon qu'il enfila pour cacher ses cuisses maculées de sang.

Aucune pensée ne venait troubler son esprit aussi creux qu'était vide d'étoiles le ciel qui, comme le reste de ce monde, l'avait abandonné à sa souffrance.

* * *

Il poussa la petite porte de l'appartement. Il y avait de la lumière. Il crevait de froid mais la douleur encore vive entre ses jambes était bien plus désagréable… Il avait l'impression de toujours les sentir en lui. C'était insupportable.

Mais ici, chez lui, avec Diana, il était à l'abri de _tout_.

Il avança prudemment dans le salon et vit sa mère, penchée sur la table croulante, des piles de feuilles remplies de son écriture fine et calligraphiée l'entourant de toutes parts. Elle était visiblement en pleine crise et absente de toute réalité.

Peut-être cela valait-il mieux, d'ailleurs.

Soudain, elle releva sa tête dressée sur un long cou chétif et observa son fils avec surprise et mépris.

_-Tu sais Spencer…__J'ai réfléchi… Je comprends que tu n'aies pas d'amis : tu es tellement sale. Regarde-toi !_

Le corps du jeune se courba violemment sous cette phrase lancée par un soupçon de _clairvoyance_. Il s'élança alors brusquement dans le petit couloir et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Des petits gémissements saccadés soulevaient son torse de manière erratique et ses plaintes d'animal torturé ne firent que s'accentuer tandis qu'il se répétait la phrase de sa mère… Et il revoyait ce _viol_, encore et toujours, suivi par cette parole acérée qui avait violé sa confiance en la dernière personne pour laquelle il semblait compter.

_Il n'était donc nulle part à l'abri._

Il enleva hâtivement son pantalon, se jeta avec désespoir dans la douche crasseuse et mit à fond le jet d'eau bouillante sur son corps. Ca le brûlait, ça lui faisait mal… Mais il était tellement sale. Même _sa mère_ le lui avait fait remarquer.

Il pleurait encore, gémissait, se torturait avec ses souvenirs et pleurait de plus belle. Sa peine et sa honte étaient incontrôlables. Il se mit à frotter le sang entre ses jambes et sur ses cuisses et le maquillage sur ses yeux gonflés par les larmes. Puis, il s'attaqua à son torse couvert d'insultes. Rien ne s'effaçait. Il se mit à gratter fébrilement avec ses ongles, les yeux embrumés par des cascades salées.

Il _fallait_ que ça parte.

Il gratta et gémit encore de désespoir. Il s'arrachait la peau… Il regarda son sexe qui avait été torturé par des mains qui n'en avaient évidemment rien tiré. Il ressemblait à celui d'un gosse sans poils, encore si peu pubère… Il avait honte. Il se remit alors à frotter les horreurs sur son corps avec rage et désespoir, en tentant de ne pas regarder cette chose qui était responsable de sa souffrance.

_Il n'avait plus personne et plus rien._

Il se laissa soudainement glisser dans la douche. La douleur dans le creux de ses reins était intolérable, trop forte, infâme… Il tremblait et poussait des petits cris effrayés et désordonnés. Il avait enfin fini par abandonner la partie, par lâcher prise. Il arrêta l'eau de la douche et sortit. Il s'essuya, plié en deux de douleur et de peine et enfila un caleçon propre pour couvrir la zone de son corps qu'il haïssait le plus.

Il se posta devant le miroir de la salle de bain et observa le reflet pitoyable qu'il lui revoyait. Son corps était gris d'écritures et strié de griffures. Il eut un hoquet douloureux et baissa la tête.

_Tout était fini._

Il avait définitivement tout raté, tout perdu. Il entendit quelque chose éclater et remarqua avec un fade étonnement que sa main venait de briser la glace. Des éclats argentés s'enfonçaient dans la paume de sa main tandis qu'une pluie d'étoiles tombait dans un vacarme assourdissant sur ses pieds. Tout lui parut converger vers cette unique issue…

_Le suicide_.

Il retira sa main et garda dans sa paume un morceau tranchant. Il tremblait légèrement. Mais que pouvait-il encore faire ici puisque personne ne voulait de lui et qu'il ne faisait que souffrir ? Comment pouvait-il vivre après cette journée ? Il avait trop mal et était tellement sale… Plus rien ne pouvait enlever la crasse qu'ils avaient déposée en lui.

Il poussa un léger soupir en sentant l'éclat s'enfoncer dans ses poignets et trancher ses veines. Des bouillons de sang se mirent à couler sur ses avant-bras, cascades pourpres sur sa peau souillée, avant d'éclabousser le carrelage émaillé.

Sa tête lui tournait. Il s'assit dans les éclats de glace et se coucha sur le sol froid qui serait son linceul. Il se vidait doucement de sa misérable vie, de ses souffrances indicibles et toujours réprimées, mais surtout de cette ultime humiliation qui achevait une vie éphémère et pénible.

Il n'avait jamais eu sa place à l'école. Son père n'avait pas voulu de lui. Sa mère venait de le poignarder dans le dos, malgré tous les efforts et les souffrances auxquels il s'était soumis pour elle… Et le bonheur le haïssait et le repoussait autant que lui voulait l'atteindre… Ce monde n'avait jamais su l'accepter, en fait.

Un miroir pourpre s'étendait paresseusement dans la petite pièce miteuse, s'échappant par le dessous de la porte, quittant définitivement un corps dont la respiration s'éteignait… La lumière perdit en intensité. Le plafond vacilla dangereusement. Il ne fit aucun geste pour l'empêcher de basculer avec lui.

Il mourait. _Enfin._

…_Une suite ?…_

* * *

_J'ai décidé d'écrire un Epilogue... Bien que cette fin soit tragique à souhait (personnellement, j'avais très envie de m'arrêter ici), je me devais d'écrire légèrement la suite des événements... _


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

D'en haut tout semblait paisible. La Terre n'avait jamais eu l'air d'aussi bien tourner. Des petits points lumineux plongeaient leurs yeux brillants vers ce ciel noir et sans fin. Tous semblaient le scruter en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, à voyager en pleine nuit, entre des nuages cotonneux. Quelles horreurs avaient bien pu le pousser à partir si loin de chez lui? _Si un chez lui demeurait encore dans ce monde._

Spencer toucha alors pensivement et douloureusement ses poignets, une habitude qu'il s'était forcé de perdre dés son arrivée dans l'équipe… Il sentit les fines cicatrices sous ses doigts, profondément ancrées dans sa peau, lèvres froides et terribles de la mort. _La sienne._

Il tourna lentement son visage angélique vers l'intérieur du jet. Hotch venait juste de se rasseoir, inconscient, sans aucun doute, des raisons profondes de son comportement irréfléchi… Il avait mis sa vie en jeu, aujourd'hui, pour protéger un adolescent maltraité par la vie et par ses proches. _Comme lui_.

Il joua encore nerveusement avec la petite médaille entre ses doigts et l'observa tout en pensant à la dernière phrase prononcée par son patron qui avait depuis longtemps compris son problème d'addiction.

Oui, il finirait cette "_séance de cinéma_". Oui, il retournerait là-bas et gagnerait sa propre médaille. Ca, il se le promettait : plus jamais il ne se laisserait crever à terre.

_Plus jamais. _

L'équipe comptait sur lui et il avait donc désormais une raison de vivre, la meilleure d'ailleurs : arrêter les monstres qui sommeillaient encore dans les recoins de sa mémoire torturée, tous ces êtres inhumains qui tuaient, violaient et détruisaient des vies innocentes. Comme celle d'_Owen_, aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, même s'il avait réussi à lui sauver la vie, même s'il avait réussi à l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, il sentait comme un goût de défaite en lui. Ce garçon était fichu avant même d'avoir commis un meurtre. Son existence, son esprit, son corps et son estime de lui-même avaient été abattus bien avant qu'il ne se serve d'une mitraillette contre ces personnes qui lui avaient fait tant de mal. Ce garçon était comme lui, désormais, en prison dans sa tête et physiquement lié à un passé trop lourd, à des souvenirs ignobles... Spencer doutait que la mort des bourreaux ait pu soulager sa douleur. Rien ne semblait pouvoir enrayer cette souffrance qui rongeait ses tripes, qui gangrènait chaque souvenir et qui attirait tous les cauchemars de la Terre dans son lit. _Mais la tentation était puissante..._

Il soupira doucement et observa à nouveau ces maisons si lointaines, si calmes… Cette enquête avait été horriblement éprouvante. Il avait failli tout déballer, ce secret si noir derrière sa peau blafarde, cette chose qui ne pâlissait pas et qui, au contraire, avait à jamais brûlé et noirci ses pensées.

Morgan n'avait pas pu comprendre sa douleur, sa colère…, malgré son expérience personnelle… Et Spencer n'avait pas voulu raconter en détails le moment le plus difficile de sa vie parce qu'il avait une _peur panique_ que l'équipe sache que le pur et gentil Reid n'était qu'une victime _sale et déprimée_.

Et puis, lui-même qui avait vécu ces événements, ne pouvait toujours pas les assimiler... Personne, pas même ce garçon, _Owen_ qui, pourtant, avait tant de points communs avec lui, ne pouvait saisir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, ces images qu'il réprimait sans cesse, son rejet pour tous les contacts physiques et cette peur panique du noir… Puisque personne dans l'équipe n'avait autant souffert. Puisque personne n'avait jamais été violé devant un profond ciel noir d'encre. Puisqu'il était unique, différent, marginal et brisé. _Irréparable_.

Il tourna encore la médaille entre ses doigts fins et habiles. Il voulait juste tout oublier.

_Tobias. Ce meurtre. Ce viol._

Il avait trouvé ce moyen agréable bien que mensonger… Et il avait pu momentanément oublier son passé, son présent et ses peurs. Mais il devait s'en sortir, finir sa mission, réussir sa vie et rattraper tout le sang qui avait fui son corps.

Il repensa alors encore à cette horrible nuit, à cette détermination, à _sa mort_.

Il s'était lamentablement raté – _sa mère dans un élan de lucidité l'avait sauvé_- mais quelque chose en lui était parti, s'était écoulé dans les torrents pourpres et douloureux… Ses illusions, sa confiance et ses rêves. En étant plus réaliste, il avait réussi à revivre…

Et avait accepté la fatalité du sort, tout comme le rondelet chèque des parents des élèves qui l'avaient _violé_ et _maltraité_… En effet, ces idiots avaient fait passer l'ignoble vidéo qui mettait en scène le pire moment de sa vie, de mains en mains, jusqu'à celles du préfet. La gravité de la situation et la peur de voir l'école mise en cause l'avait enfin fait réagir… par intérêts, sans aucun doute. Il avait été trouver les parents.

Un chèque contre le silence d'une victime. De l'argent et sa personne préservée de la honte de voir ce fait divers affiché dans les médias.

Il avait pu se reconstruire, vivre sans problèmes, réussir ses études et se consacrer à ce métier… Malgré les souvenirs _indélébiles_.

Il remit la médaille dans sa poche, cette minuscule chose qui barrait la route de l'oubli que lui promettait la drogue. Et il frissonna.

Plus le temps passait et plus sa rancœur s'affinait, devenait froide, calculatrice... La tentation de l'oubli et la voie qu'avait prise _Owen_ devenaient de plus en plus nettes dans son esprit... C'était soit l'un, soit l'autre... Nerveusement, il regarda ses collègues endormis. _S'ils savaient... _

Il soupira encore et regarda le ciel à travers la vitre glacée. Morgan avait raison sur un point : pour certaines choses, nous avons une _mémoire d'éléphant._

Et plus cette mémoire qui ne voulait jamais se terrer au loin, frappait ses pensées, plus un besoin oppressant et irrépressible faisait surface.

Son innocence et sa passivité étaient depuis longtemps mortes, dans une salle de bain sordide, entre des éclats de vie et de miroir, entre le noir du ciel et la lumière blafarde et lugubre de l'ampoule dénudée au dessus de la baignoire.

Un jour, il ne pourrait plus réprimer ça... Et puisque l'oubli était interdit... _Il se vengerait._

_Fin_.

* * *

_J'écrirai sans doute très prochainement, en fonction de vos commentaires/réactions, une courte Fanfiction qui détaillera ce "Un jour"... Mais d'abord, il me faut un peu de temps pour mettre au point la vengeance! Merci de m'avoir lue! _


End file.
